Deja Vu
by Sensou to Heiwa
Summary: Rewritten except for Lee Chap. Will Mitsuko leave her thrill of a life and settle down? Or will she continue the adventure and leave Shino behind. Read first chapter to find out more. ShinoxOC KibaxOC GaaraxOC KankuroxOC ChoujixOC LeexOC
1. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer****- I do NOT own Naruto.**

Just to clear things up, I have created six OCs. I have made one for each lonely character in Naruto. Gaara, Kankuro, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Lee. I know that some of you think that Lee goes with Sakura. Well Sakura likes Sasuke or Naruto, but Hinata likes Naruto too, so he's got 2 girls chasing after him. The main character is the one paired with Shino though. I used the famous eany meany miny moe trick to help me pick a main character pairing and it ended up on him. But I will try to write about all the OCs equally.

**Déjà Vu**

**Chapter One**

_Ding-Dong!_

A young woman sprinted down the spiraling staircase towards the door. She glanced at her five teammates-WOOF!-oh… sorry, six teammates that were lying on the couch watching television.

"**What do you think you're doing? We have a mission to prepare for. Get moving!" **she screamed, with her hand on the doorknob.

They scrambled off the long dark blue sofa and returned to training. The sixteen year old had almost forgotten about the door and swung it open without another thought.

"**It's nice to see you again, Tsunade-sama," **she greeted while stepping out behind the door more.

"**Nice to see you Suzuki Mitsuko," **Tsunade stated bluntly as she sauntered through the doorway, making her way to the living area to find a seat.

"**How have you been?" **the Hokage asked, with a sudden grin.

"**We've all been fine. And how about yourself?"**

"**Fine," **the sixty year-old woman said looking up at the younger woman.

"**Alright," **Mitsuko scowled slamming the large front door, **"What do you want?"**

"**What do you mean?" **was all she got in return.

"**Cut the crap. You never come here unless you want something from us. So what is it?"**

"**I didn't come for something; I came here to talk to you."**

"**Than what do you want to talk about?" **Mitsuko asked crossing her arms.

"**I think you should retire," **Tsunade inquired averting her gaze from the floor to her.

"**Retire! I'm only sixteen. And-"**

"**And you have been working like this since you were six. You should quit while you're at the top of you game."**

"**Tsunade, you have no idea what kind of operation I'm running."**

The woman pulled out a whistle from her right pants pocket. But she didn't even need to blow into it, since almost immediately there were five girls and a dog lined up. So she started at the end.

"**Ito Keiko and Midori can take out two villages with one Gatsuga."**

Midori, the blonde haired canine, barked. Then the partners left to resume training. The next girl seemed sad and lonely-or to others intimidating and angry.

"**Kobayashi Haruka. Silent but deadly," **but teen didn't even hear the second part since she was gone as soon as her name left the boss' lips.

Next was a tiny blue-eyed girl with a flowered apron tied around her waist.

"**Sasaki Hitomi took out an entire army in five minutes. And she makes one hell of a pie."**

Said girl grinned and continued with her work in the kitchen. The next was sweating and jogging in place.

"**Kimura Haruna packs a punch and probably faster than the speed of light," **the other sixteen year old seemed to ignore the entire thing and continued jogging.

The fifth young woman seemed to have a fetish with the colors purple and black.

"**Shimizu Kimiko has the most deadly and… disturbing looking weapons I have ever seen," **and with that the woman laughed as she ascended the staircase, leaving her superior alone with the Hokage.

Once Mitsuko turned to see the old female's expression, she had regretted she did because it was deadpan serious.

"**What do you do?"**

"**I am the leader and navigation specialist."**

"**Let me rephrase that. What **_**can**_** you do?" **Tsunade chuckled.

This sixteen year old wasted no time grabbing her arm and through a few rooms, finally ending at a greenhouse with several different flowers and plants.

"**You control plants?"**

As much as she tried to stifle a laugh-she couldn't.

"**No, it's what's on the plants."**

Tsunade leaned closer to a lily and saw a small insect. In her own mind she said _'It's like Shino,' _but she accidently spoke it out loud.

"**Who's that?" **the curious teen asked, attending to some lady bugs.

"**Uh… no one," **she lied, weaving her way through tables lined with flowers until she was back inside.

Once Mitsuko noticed she was alone, she headed for the kitchen to see her standing there almost in thought.

"**What do you do in your operation?" **she asked, staring at the black and white tiled floor.

"**So many questions so little time," **she sighed, and signaled her to follow.

After descending a giant staircase into a dark room, the young woman flipped on a light. Once lit there appeared huge machines and a giant screen that was located on the back wall.

"**We take on different jobs; much like you ninjas in Konoha. But we deal with more difficult missions. We are assassins, thieves, spies-anything you can think of really. When I started this business-when I was six-it was all I had to remember my parents. Once they were murdered-keep in mind that I was only five years old-I went to Konoha and actually ended up stealing from the local market. But when I met Hiruzen Sarutobi-the Third-I had a new chance of life. So after one year of training I finally came here. But after I gathered people from all over the map," **she explained sauntering over to push a button or two on the machines.

"**Well are you sexist? There isn't a man on this team," **Tsunade asked, craning her neck to see what the heck she could be doing.

"**Well…" **she started, scratching the back of her head nervously, **"That wasn't intended. The more powerful people were female at the time. Since we were all the same age I helped them succeed-in life and skills. So we train twelve hours a day, every day," **Mitsuko beamed.

After a long pause Tsunade asked,

"**Mitsuko, you have been doing this for ten years. Don't you think it's time to stop and settle down in a village?"**

What the Hokage asked made the younger woman stop in her tracks and turn to face her.

"**Do you know why we live 4,000 miles away from **_**any**_** form of civilization?"**

The lack of answer was a sign to continue.

"**It's so we don't get emotionally attached to anything or anyone. The jobs we do put us in danger and it would be pointless to start something we can't finish."**

"**Then living in the same house seems a little odd. I'm sure you're all friends," **Tsunade implied.

"**My teammates know their lives are at risk. We're all prepared for death," **Mitsuko replied, almost casually.

When she peered at the screen, the reflection of her and her guest stared back at her. But the only thing she could focus on was her life mission.

"**We receive mission by mail, or they can come to us personally. If we like the mission, we take it-if we don't, we reject it. Assassinations of high level criminals that escape **_**your**_** shinobi or ANBU members are quite popular. You're welcome," **and the most innocent looking smirk Tsunade had ever seen appeared in front of her.

Suddenly a picture appeared on the screen of a tall man with scars on his face and left arm. It seems that he was running from someone. _'I wonder who…' _the teen sarcastically thought.

"**Denji Takahashi-a high class criminal who just escaped your ANBU members. A simple murderer and thief. My team can take him our in a matter of seconds."**

The screen flashed off and she could see Tsunade, still gawking at it like the eighth wonder of the world.

"**Our services include interrogation too. My specialty. He'd last… one and a half… two minutes tops."**

It was like she couldn't leave fast enough. The sound of her heels stomping back up the flight of stairs shook the young woman to her senses. Once she followed her to the door, the Hokage turned and stated that she would need their assistance in Konoha.

"**I expect you all to be there by next week."**

All the teen could do was smile and nod-but that nod started to slowly make its way to a smirk after realizing that she had been correct since the beginning.

"**You always need something, don't you Tsunade?"**

The door slammed shut with more force than needed after that comment. After all of the teens of the house had been informed that they were leaving, everyone headed off to their rooms to pack. Unfortunately everyone bugged her about the details, but sadly even she knew nothing. All she knew was that the Leaf Village needed their help… again…


	2. Unexpected Vacation

**Disclaimer****- I do NOT own Naruto… sadly.**

If you have read my first chapter then you know what's going on but just to refresh your memory…

**Shino X OC **(Mitsuko)

**Kiba X OC **(Keiko & Midori for Akamaru :D)

**Lee X OC **(Haruna)

**Chouji X OC **(Hitomi)

**Kankuro X OC **(Kimiko)

**Gaara X OC **(Haruka)

Did you get all that? Good. Now I can continue.

**Unexpected Vacation**

**Chapter Two**

"**Come on girls! It's time to go!"**

"**We're coming! God, Mitsuko could you be anymore bossy?" **Keiko asked sliding down the banister with Midori running along side her.

"**We have to be at Konoha in four days. Tsunade said she had missions for us."**

"**Woo-hoo. Another mission. Can't wait," **Kimiko stated sarcastically walking from the kitchen with a pack of goods.

"**I love missions. Especially now that it's spring time!" **Haruna sang, jumping form the second story and landing with more enthusiasm than necessary.

The young woman loved spring so it was lucky if she was inside for more than and hour. Haruna trained outside, even if it was raining. Everyone in the house thought that she was insane-she could have been-but they let her do as she pleased. Mitsuko had nothing against the outside world, but she did hate rain. Insects hid themselves during downpours and she loved insects since she was little. Most people thought that they were disgusting creatures, but in her eyes, they were only different.

"**I'm ready," **Haruka said walking into the living room, Hitomi following close behind her from the kitchen.

"**Don't be so gloomy, Haruka. Even after knowing you for ten years, I still have no clue why you're always upset," **Keiko laughed, going to open the door to leave.

But before she touched the knob, a giant bird shoved the door open with merely the force of its wings. Keiko was sent flying into her superior and both slammed to the floor. After a minute or two of scrambling to get to their feet, they stood and sent glares to those laughing in the room.

"**Are you alright?" **Mitsuko asked brushing off her shirt for any dirt or dust.

"**Yeah. What the hell was that thing?" **the dog lover asked, rubbing the back of her head that collided with the floor.

When everyone looked up they saw that it was a Crested Serpent Eagle, only it was the largest one they had ever seen. It was at least three times larger than a normal one so all of the young women gaped at it. After going over the pros and cons of the situation Hitomi approached it cautiously since running up to it wouldn't have been her best idea. After reaching it, the bird lifted its leg showing a write piece of paper attached to it. After untying it and showing the letter around the room she let the eagle rest on her shoulder.

_Dear Squadron Six,_

_Denji Takahashi is in custody and will be dead by morning. Thank you for showing me your operation. I look forward to seeing you._

_P.S. You can keep the bird._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunade_

The leader quirked a brow while thinking, _'That was nice.' _Hitomi was practically cuddling with the beast when she came closer to her team.

"**I want to call him Hoshiko!" **she exclaimed.

Surprisingly the bird stayed calm, it simply gazed around the room, taking in the people that surrounded it.

"**I think he's cute!" **she continued.

"**And bigger than you're head. I don't think we should take him on the trip," **Mitsuko said noticing that her teammate was tilting to the side from the heavy load.

A frown made its way to her while she made her way to the other caged birds used to send letters. The ones that cared whined, saying that Midori is larder than him and she's coming. Everyone gave her the look… the puppy look… the 'feel sorry for me' look… the 'I'll cry if I don't get my way' look. After not getting anywhere in the fight, the leader caved.

"**Fine! But he's your responsibility," **Mitsuko groaned at the squealing females.

So once the eagle thing was out of the way they all set out for Konoha.

***Four Days Later***

"**It's about time we got here," **Kimiko hissed, scaring a few passerbies on the crowded streets.

The only thing they wanted was to get their missions… at least Mitsuko and Haruka did. It was wasting their time just traveling here. As the door swung open to the Hokage's office, they saw that she was nowhere to be seen. But her assistant was gazing out the window with Ton-ton in her grasp. They thought she would get whiplash turning around so fast at the click of the knob.

"**Thank God you're here! Tsunade needs help at the examination building. It's urgent!" **Shizune screamed.

But the group didn't even hear her finish since they were halfway there by the time she did. They waited outside of the giant double doors, already prepared for anything that was to come. Mitsuko and her small army of Kikaichu, Keiko and Midori had their senses heightened, Haruna had several shuriken pulled from her side pouch, Kimiko's scrolls were already pulled out from behind her, Haruka's grainy dirt was swirling around her; the trail starting from her bag. Hitomi was ready with military ration pills; a precaution for a longer fight than wanted. A dark swarm of flying insects followed the group after the doors were kicked in and all of them took their positions. All that could be heard was a commanding voice yelling,

"**Formation A-six!"**

Kimiko waited in the shadows for the signal, Haruna standing on Mitsuko's right with more than enough sharpened metal in her possession. The leader glanced back at Hitomi, who was settled with bandages and syringes. Keiko and her fluffy friend were observing the surroundings a yard or two in front of the rest of them. The keen eyes of Haruka aided the superior's left side. After her bugs settled, she realized there was no danger, but saw that Lady Tsunade was patiently waiting in the center of the arena.

"**False alarm," **the teen leader growled while walking closer to the sixty year old woman.

"**What the hell do you think you're doing?" **she snapped, after meeting the Hokage half way.

"**Nothing, I just needed you to come here," **if possible the older woman's grin grew wider.

"**You told us to come here because there was an emergency-and if you don't wipe that smile off your face I'll do it for you," **Mitsuko hissed.

Everyone came to her side, but the animal lover and her canine stopped short; raising her nose in the air and sensing someone else. A group no less.

"**Mitsuko… There are others," **Midori growled beside Keiko, not liking the situation at all.

In a way, the teen knew this would happen. An annoyed roll of the eyes and a quirked brow meant for Tsunade came out. Said woman held up her hands, telling the team to lower their defenses.

"**They're with me. You can come out now!" **she screamed really to no one in particular-that the young female teens saw anyway.

Within seconds a group of men showed themselves plus one large dog that looked as if it wouldn't hurt a fly.

"**What the hell is going on?" **Haruka asked, not liking the way this so-called-'mission' was going.

"**I asked these shinobi to come and help you have a good time. Even members from the sand came!" **she almost sounded proud of her actions.

To Mitsuko's amazement, almost all of the girls were staring. But she did think that some where simply scoping out for any weaknesses instead of how good they looked. But she could only chuckle in her own mind. _'God, it's like they've never seen men before,' _the insect controller thought, turning towards the exit.

"**Well, we have missions remember?" **she asked, signaling her team to follow.

"**Oh, Mitsuko… there are no missions," **the smirk was evident in the Sanin's voice.

Said teen flinched but turned to the woman with a sneer.

"**I'm not sure if I want to kill you and then be pissed. Be pissed then kill you. Or do both at the same time."**

"**I know what I said, but you all looked so tense plus you take everything too seriously. That's why for the rest of spring each of you will be with one of these guys," **Tsunade stated, craning her neck to look back at the military style line of men.

"**We take life seriously because we know what will happen if we don't," **Mitsuko told her, trying to force her rage to disappear.

But there was no persuading the Hokage. The team was ordered to stay until spring was over, and they all knew better than to challenge her. But they each wanted to do something to get their rage out, at least some of them did. Once the leader gazed at the five men and canine, the felt nothing but pity for the others. _'She's going to ruin their lives,' _she thought while returning to her path to the exit. _'At least she doesn't have one for me.'_

"**Where are you going?" **the Hokage asked, completely shocked by her lack of emotion.

"**To the hotel," **she stated gloomily.

"**But you haven't even met them yet," **Hitomi whined walking closer to one man with an unsettling smile.

"**If I wanted to waste time on some guy, I wouldn't be here. When all of you come to your senses, I'll be in my room."**

She walked away quietly, not wanting to waste anymore time on something so pointless. As soon as she set foot in the room, the giant Crested Serpent Eagle rested on the railing on her balcony. That was when an idea struck into her mind.

"**Hoshiko, can you do me a favor?" **she asked, smiling once the bird cocked its head.

"**I need you to bring back the mail, as quickly as you can please."**

He squawked flapping its wing as it hopped off the side of the building. She wasn't aloud to leave, but they couldn't stop an innocent eagle from leaving. With the size of him she assumed that it would take a few hours, so all she could do was wait. At about nine o'clock, the teen found herself standing in front of a mirror. Someone with long brown hair with bangs sweeping to the left and hazel eyes hidden behind sunglasses looked back at her. All she could think was _'Just like mother.' _That woman's face haunted her memories and dreams, and it didn't help that she had her eyes, nose, and smile. But her father's personality coursed through her-smart, kind, funny, not to mention hard-headed. Everyone she met would agree with that one. The visions caused her to frown and seat herself on the edge of the bed, that's when it hit her…

"**Five men and one dog!"**

Mitsuko raced to the door with only one think playing through her mind. _'Five men and a dog. Five men and a dog. FIVE MEN AND A DOG!' _Tsunade wasn't stupid so of course she probably set up someone for her. But before her hands could reach the deadbolt, someone pounded on her door.

"**Who is it?" **she asked, almost sounding like if she received an answer she would murder whoever gave it to her.

She dreaded to find out who it was, especially if it was the Hokage.

"**We have a surprise for you!" **Kimiko's voice made her sigh with relief, but not enough to open the door.

"**I hate surprises. Now leave."**

"**You'll like her," **Keiko's voice said in a whisper, but her superior still heard it and even screamed that through the door.

"**Let me handle this," **Tsunade's voice boomed from the top of the stairs down the hall… but it was getting closer.

Without a second thought, the door opened and showed an almost terrified Mitsuko behind it. She didn't want to be killed by an insane Sanin at this age. She gave a look, that almost screamed 'What!'

"**This is Shino Aburame. He just got back from a mission," **Haruna said pushing the man up to the front.

"**Nice to meet you. Good night."**

The slamming door was stopped by Tsunade's foot wedged between it and the frame.

"**He'll show you around the village."**

"**I'm not new here. I know where I'm going. But it's late and I'm tired," **Mitsuko said, letting out the fakest yawn anyone had ever heard.

After saying that she would see all of them in the morning, but Tsunade wouldn't move. And the entire push harder and harder deal wasn't working well on the teens end. So after giving in and taking a step back she pointed her finger at the crowd outside her room.

"**You asked for it. I'll see you in the morning," **and that's when a swarm of insects rushed towards them.

All of them disappeared in the black cloud, except Shino. He was still, letting the bugs buzz around him calmly and peacefully.

"**They like you," **she almost sounded stunned.

"**My clan's weapons are Kikaichu."**

Finally, another person who wasn't freaked out by insects being close to them. At a closer look, anyone could see that he was mysterious. The was assumed by the dark glasses and coat that cover almost his entire body.

"**Then I hope to see you around," **she smiled and retreated back to her room.

Through the door she could hear footsteps walking away and people trying to get themselves up along with swearing and swatting noises. While looking out the window she almost said that it wouldn't be such a bad thing to stay around until spring was over. But as soon as she caught herself saying that her palm made it to her forehead with a loud smack. _'No no no! Don't think that Mitsuko! Stay focused… it's only a few weeks.' _A glance out the window showed her team with three of them with arms around a man. It looked pathetic but she pushed that away once she noticed Shino alone three yards behind them. He felt someone watching and already knew where to look. Up. Once their eyes met-well she thought that they met (remember they both have sunglasses)-she blushed and retreated back to her bed.

"**Shit! This isn't going to be easy," **Mitsuko sighed.


	3. Falling For him!

**Disclaimer****- I do NOT own Naruto.**

For those who read my last chapters, you might have seen something like this…

**Shino X OC **(Mitsuko)

**Kiba X OC **(Keiko & Midori for Akamaru :D)

**Lee X OC** (Haruna)

**Chouji X OC **(Hitomi)

**Kankuro X OC **(Kimiko)

**Gaara X OC **(Haruka)

Just so you guys don't get confused.

**Falling… for him!**

**Chapter Three**

The next day was… very difficult for our team leader. Mitsuko awoke early and excited because of something she had been waiting months for… Butterflies. They came out of their cocoons this time of year. Since the teen had never witness this herself and had only read about it, this was her perfect chance. She grabbed her jacket to cover her shirt that was two inches shorter than what she would have liked, so it showed some of her stomach. She wore simple blue jeans so it wasn't like she was drop dead gorgeous or anything. Without missing a beat, she jumped out the window and ran until she spotted the woods in the distance. Since no one was awake at six in the morning she felt almost relieved that she was alone with the unborn butterflies. The jacket was annoying her so she slipped it off and decided that her glasses could go too. As soon as her gazed shifted to the sky a cocoon shattered and a perfect dark blue insect flew out in front of her. The pieces of its shelter seemed to sparkle but once her daze was lifted she only saw one thing… well actually person… Shino. The sudden appearance caused her to step back. He'd seen her, without the jacket and glasses. The ground seemed pretty interesting at this moment to Mitsuko.

"**S-Shino? W-what are you doing here?" **she stuttered desperately trying to make her flush go down.

"**It's beautiful, isn't it?" **his question threw her off for a moment, until she remembered that the man wasn't put off by insects of any kind.

She agreed and turned to watch a bluish green adult caterpillar that floated over her. It landed on Mitsuko's hand and she smiled and examined it. She sure as hell wasn't going to act different from what she normally would, that would mean that he was intimidating her, so to get her point across she stepped closer to him.

"**Butterflies are just like people to me," **she broke the silence only to be given even more of it as an answer.

"**They are different, beautiful, and gentle. Different but born the same way. Just like humans," **Mitsuko continued.

Again, nothing was said in return. The butterfly had long been gone so they stood to watch the creatures fly towards the sun.

"**Do you ever speak Shino?" **she asked, needing a conversation in the awkward moment.

"**Would you like to sit down?" **the man asked, ignoring the question completely.

The teen nodded but looked oddly at the outstretched hand. He didn't seem like the type to make physical contact. So after contemplating it, she finally reached for it… Or at least lifted her hand to do so. His met her half way, and dragged her through the trees until a bright pink cherry tree caught her eye. The old bench below the branches had its dull green paint chipping off at the edges.

"**You never answered my question," **the young woman stated, taking a seat next to him.

He took long enough to answer as he leaned his back against the tree.

"**I don't associate with people unless necessary."**

"**I'm not a people person either," **she chuckled joining him against the tree trunk.

He couldn't help but glance over at her, but once he did he quickly turned back towards the scenery. The graceful insects were still emerging from the small encasings. And the sun was peeking through the openings in the canopy of leaves above. Another silence was all Mitsuko could take before she felt even more uncomfortable and decided that once they event was over the teen would leave. So an hour later she stood to complete that action… but her foot caught on a root jutting out of the ground. The only thing she could do was protect her face and wait for the cold hard ground to come, but she never felt that. Instead it felt soft and warm… and smelled oddly of cinnamon. Slowly she looked down and saw that her face was buried in a light green jacket. That could only be one person.

"**I'm sorry! Are you alright Shino?"**

With no answer again, she remembered the position they were in and scrambled to get up. Only once she finally began to, something grasped her arm and almost pulled her down. A look back showed Shino's hand with a firm grip around her. That only screamed one think to her. He didn't want to let go… and she was thinking that she didn't want that either. _'No!'_ By now Mitsuko was standing two feet away, almost staring a hole through the mans' head. She thanked him for the day-as strange to her as it was-and left quickly, telling herself that if she stayed there any longer that it would be the end of her. Attachment to something as ridiculous as men was unacceptable. She recited why she started her operation and while she did Keiko and Midori were standing in the street with an opposite sex pair just like them.

"**Boss, this is-"**

"**Can't talk," **she mumbled rushing through the people and trying to find the quickest way back to her room.

By the time she got there it was dark, and the balcony seemed to call out to her as she caught her breath. _'Damn why did he have to be there?'_ And after several minutes of telling herself it she couldn't stay here for a few weeks like she thought, Mitsuko gathered her things. Missions were lined up already from Hoshiko's visit and there wasn't anything major that she couldn't handle. The others from her team could go through with this if they wanted but not her. Getting sucked into that world could be dangerous. No one gathered in the streets by the time the teen made it to the gates. And the so-called watch guards were fast asleep.

"**Mitsuko, where are you going?" **Tsunade called to her from a tree not far from where she was.

"**I can't do this. Simply because I'm too focused on work, so this **_**feeling**_** isn't welcome," **the woman sneered taking a few more steps to the gate.

"**Feeling?"**

"**Yes, and there is no way in hell I'm going to say it."**

"**And why not?" **the Hokage now mimicked her reaction back at the arena, the same rolling of the eyes and smirk.

"**My parent died when they let their guard down for that same feeling. I was alone, but of course that's what happens when you die. Everyone leaves something or someone they love behind."**

"**You just said it~," **her smirk grew but sank some once the teen almost killed her with a glare.

"**I don't have time for this. I'm leaving."**

But before she could finish her walk out of the village, the sixty year old woman raised her hand and the dark green gates started to close. _'Well isn't this nice…' _Tsunade wouldn't let her leave so this was only going to get better for the young woman.

"**You would leave the others behind? It's not just new to you, and they're trying while you give up. And you know was well as I do that that is something you don't do."**

Tsunade thought that she had gotten her point across and left Mitsuko to think about it. And she laughed at herself once she realized the Sanin was right. Leaving would prove weakness so she had to face her emotions. Even if it did kill her inside. Once she came back to her room, the balcony called to her again. The silent streets of Konoha seemed peaceful at this time of night. And that was probably what sent her to sleep still sitting on the chair outside. It was about midnight when she felt a tug and her eyes flew open to see Shino carrying her inside. She sat up from the bed he had just laid her on and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes.

"**Shino, you scared me."**

"**I just came to return these," **he said shuffling through his pocket to pull out the dark sunglasses she left in the field that morning.

"**Thanks, oh my jacket," **she added suddenly remembering placing it on the ground.

Shino quirked a brow not understanding what she meant.

"**I left it back in the woods. I'll go get it," **Mitsuko said walking towards the door on the other side of the room.

"**I'll go with you, there's no excuse for you going alone at this time of night."**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

The usual quiet man seemed to talk more on the way to the trees so curiosity finally got the best of her.

"**Alright, I really want to know where you hid your Kikaichu while I was talking with the Hokage."**

"**I have no idea what you're talking about," **he defended ducking under a tree branch.

"**Cut the crap because I know you know," **Mitsuko glared.

After he admitted to spying he stopped dead in his tracks. That confused her but before she could ask, he spoke up.

"**I'm sorry."**

Wow that was _really_ confusing now.

"**I'm not following," **she chuckled trying to find her way back to her jacket.

"**I know about your parents, and your… dilemma."**

Oh how she had hoped that he didn't hear that part of the conversation.

"**I should be the one apologizing; I shouldn't show weakness by running away from things like my... predicament."**

"**I'll try not to put you through something like that again."**

He sounded hurt then, and Mitsuko could only sigh and reach for his hand. The action caused them to lock eyes. All the teen could do was smile back at him.

"**Let's just go and get my jacket."**

She tugged him along finally reaching the open area where she first was this morning. She never felt so relieved to see that piece of fabric again.

"**Here it is," **Mitsuko said as she bent over to grab it.

But gravity took over as she suddenly lost her balance… again. Shino reached out to grab her but it wasn't in the best way. A fierce blush made it's was to her face as the stood there with her half falling and Shino grabbing her. The silence was broken once she said shakily.

"**Sh-Shino… Y-You're touching m-my ass."**

"**Uh… Sorry," **he paused taking in the situation at first then helping her back up.

She wasn't the only one flushing. But seriously? Did he really only have her butt to grab onto? It wasn't until they saw a firefly that the quiet was broken by Mitsuko's giggle. Soon that one turned to many but while she was gazing at the twinkling lights, Shino pulled her closer. By this time the woman was blood red and thank God Shino didn't notice it. The blinking lights seemed to dim and the moonlight settled in.

"**Shino,"** the female teen spoke with my closed eyes.

"**Yes Mitsuko," **he said placing his head atop hers.

"**I like this feeling," **said girl looked up and saw that the man was grinning behind his jacket.

"**I do too."**


	4. Kiba and Keiko

**Disclaimer****- I do NOT own Naruto.**

In the next five chapters, I plan on doing the other OC's story. In this order,

**Shino X OC **(Mitsuko-done)

**Kiba X OC **(Keiko & Midori for Akamaru :D)

**Lee X OC **(Haruna)

**Chouji X OC** (Hitomi)

**Kankuro X OC **(Kimiko)

**Gaara X OC **(Haruka)

To the chapter!

**Kiba and Keiko**

**Chapter Four**

'_Is this really happening?' _Keiko asked herself while walking towards the group of men. They had come here for missions and end up having a vacation? Personally Keiko had no idea why Mitsuko didn't agree to this. As a team, they had almost killed themselves several times and deserved some free time. While gazing over the men of course the giant beast at the end caught her eye. Interestingly he was Midori's height and seemed friendly. The first thing she did was saunter over and let it sniff her; just so he would notice another dog's smell.

"**Well since your leader has left, I guess I'll just have to assign partners," **Tsunade sighed, examining the group while walking over.

'_Man with dog! Man with dog!" _the teen chanted over and over until the Hokage finally spit out the information.

"**Keiko this is Kiba; and Akamaru this is Midori. They will be showing you around."**

"**Yes!" **the woman screamed, but then covered her mouth once she realized that her supposed thought bubble was everything but.

"**Sorry. Kiba right?"**

"**Yeah. This is Akamaru. Who's this?" **he asked bending down to pet the unknown dog.

"**This is Midori."**

'_Good. We're making small talk.'_ Kiba started towards the door, with Keiko following close behind. She had never seen this village before, but apparently her furry friend had, since she bounded down the streets without a care in the world. But the female teen didn't even know where her hotel was at.

"**What do you do Keiko?"** Kiba asked smiling as they both pushed through a crowd of people.

"**I'm an assassin."** … that was when his face turned pale.

"**Are you alright?" ** Keiko asked, hoping that they wouldn't have to take a trip to the hospital on her first day..

"**Um… Yeah I'm fine," **he plainly lied.

She stopped to scratch Akamaru between the ears while saying,

"**It's okay if you don't like my profession."**

"**What are you talking about?" **he asked scratching the back of his head like a child who broke his mother's favorite vase.

"**You're scared that if you do something wrong I'll kill you. But I don't kill innocent people Kiba, just criminals."**

"**I'm not scared of you Keiko. I just met you."**

'_Men are so stupid.'_ Said woman inwardly chuckle. Why was this? Simple, they never think things through. But Keiko read people as a living, by now it was almost natural instinct to profile someone as soon as they made eye-contact.

"**Let's not bring my profession up again. Okay?" **she smiled while examining her surroundings once again.

Kiba nodded and simple kept walking beside her. The woman was truthfully not proud of her past, and she was begging that he wouldn't bring it up. Since it was late after the first p art of the Konoha village tour, Keiko asked, her partner if she would take them back to the hotel. In short, once they got there everyone introduced a man to her and-much to her surprise-she seemed almost pleased. But that didn't stop her leader from matting bugs in Midori and Akamaru's fur. So all of the men took the team to dinner, except for Haruka-which no one thought that she would since she only talks to Mitsuko. You would feel sorry for Gaara too because he did nothing wrong-but this is Haruka we're talking about so it didn't really matter. She hated people who followed her, talked to her... _breathed…_ Of course the female beast master decided to leave the entire problem alone and enjoy herself. Chouji recommended a restaurant-of course. Both Kiba and her sat alone in a booth.

"**How do you like Konoha so far Keiko?" **Kiba asked taking a drink of water.

"**All of the villagers seem friendly," **Keiko shrugged leaning against the side of the booth.

The two dogs were looking up at the moon from the open doors. The young woman's gaze couldn't help but follow. All of the sudden, Kiba's face was inches from her with a goofy grin spread across it.

"**Do you like the moon?"**

"**Yeah, it looks different in Konoha," **Keiko sighed, not moving her view from the bright sphere.

Once he heard that, he snatched her hand and dragged her out of the restaurant-completely ignoring her questions of where they were going might I add. So after an hour of jumping over and running pass trees both came to a hilltop just outside of the village. A quick glance would show that all the trees were in bloom, but the colors of the blossoms were damped in the glow of the night. The young man she ran with plopped down in a spot and rested his hands behind his head. What else was she to do but join him?

"**Do you like doing this **_**every**_** night?" **she asked with a smirk.

He nodded then asked how she could possibly know that. The teen laughed and motioned towards the ground he was laying on.

"**The grass is lighter right there, so something has been on top of it for a while. And since you knew where this place was, it proves that** **you've been coming here for a while."**

When he smiled the moonlight hit his face perfectly, noticing herself staring Keiko turned quickly to conceal her flushed face. A few hours had gone by before she drifted asleep. Then she felt herself being lifted off the ground and mentally told herself it was her village tour guide. The young woman sneaked a peak once she felt the soft mattress hit her back. His smiling face came into her sights and then he was gone. Since Midori was up she more than likely shut the door with her paw and cuddled with her master to continue her peaceful sleep.

**Keiko's Dream**

One minute she was staring at the moon with Kiba and then the tree tops caught fire. Blazing reds and oranges engulfed every blade of grass and even Kiba. But Keiko couldn't do anything besides scream in horror. There was no way out of the flames and the smoke was making it difficult to breathe. Midori had been next to her but now she was a puppy again, sitting in her lap. The light brown snout showed signs of being burned and the whimpers came shortly after noticing. A crying girl's voice reached her and after a moment of searching, someone appeared through the flames. The silhouette turned out to be Keiko's little sister trapped under a wooden beam with other debris covering her. The beast master's feet were like glue and no matter how hard she tried nothing moved her.

"**Kaida!" **she screamed, stretching her arm towards the little girl.

The fire rose and scorched her had so she retreated. But now with all the smoke it was harder to see. Her little sister disappeared and Keiko was alone with her defenseless puppy in the flames of Hell.

"**Kaida! Can you hear me!"**

No answer. The cracking noise from above her proved that the house was caving in. Keiko screamed while covering Midori the best she could,

"**NO! Kaida!"**

Her head sprung off the pillow. A quick glance around showed that she was still in her room with Midori asleep by her side. Her hair stuck to her forehead from sweat. _'Damn it!' _It was the same dream, and like always Keiko shoved her head into the soft baby blue pillow and cried. She would never forget that day, the day she let her sister die.

***~Flashback~***

When she was little, Keiko and her family lived in the Land of the Fang on the country side. Needless to say, there where hardly any travelers so no one ever bothered the quiet family as they tended to their farm. And one night when Keiko went to bed she was awoken by a terrible smell. Smoke; thick, black, ashy smoke. Her entire home was engulfed in flames. Try as she might, the young girl tried desperately to get into her parents room, but the fire was growing too high. Her small puppy Midori was hunkered down in the hall. She fought through the smoke that was burning her eyes and finally scooped her into her arms. Her little sister was next, but again the fire stopped her. The roar from the flames couldn't stop the sound of Kaida's crying. Deciding to take a risk, Keiko leapt through the flames and found her sister under a beam. Sprinting to reach her, the eldest could feel the tears running down her face from the smoke and sadness. As she reached out, the ceiling fell on top of her and she lost consciousness. The next morning, she awoke in a cave with Midori asleep next to her. Her muzzle was bandaged and all of her own wounds were treated. She was alone in the cave for a few minutes before a noise came from outside. Keiko didn't even try to walk, because she knew that if she did she would only find herself back on the ground. A girl no younger than her walked in with a small pail of water and cloths hanging over her shoulder.

"**Who are you?" **Keiko asked.

She gave her name, Mitsuko, and then calmly asked if she was alright while ringing a wet rag over the pail. Keiko nodded, taking in the girl's appearance. Mitsuko seemed much too small to lift her, so how the hell did she get her here? More importantly, was her family safe?

"**Where's my family?" **Keiko finally gave in to herself and tried to stand.

"**You shouldn't do that," **the girl tried to coax her back onto the ground, but was pushed away roughly by the injured girl.

Keiko screamed and demanded to know. Then Mitsuko removed her eyes from her and onto the ground. The pebbles at her feet were pushed back and forth to try and focus on something else besides the girl in front of her.

"**I searched through the ashes. I'm sorry but you were the only two that I found."**

Tears penetrated her force field, but this time there was no smoke to blame them on. Her fist slammed the ground while lines of profanities were screamed. After the screaming ceased Mitsuko began to explain what she thought happened.

"**Most likely a raid, but I only arrived this morning. After a few hours I finally found you both, unfortunately, there was no one else."**

Keiko said nothing after that; there was nothing else to say. So she agreed to travel with the young girl and, before she knew it, she was part of her team. After meeting some new members we all decided to take on a problem in the Land of the Mist. It turned out to be the rouge ninja that cause Keiko's world to collapse. She remembered the moment perfectly, when she burned their leader alive. But then after her moment of revenge, she fell unconscious again. Keiko had her revenge, and now she held onto that feeling for several years. Then one day, Mitsuko thought that it was getting out of hand and that Keiko wasn't herself anymore. The innocent girl she had saved wasn't there anymore. After realizing that she was going insane, Mitsuko helped her return to normal. But nothing stopped the terrifying dreams for the first few months. But she hadn't had that dream in nine years. So with thoughts spreading in her mind through the night, Keiko couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

The next morning wasn't easy for her. Keiko trudged in front of the mirror and besides the small bags under her eyes, she seemed normal. She wore black pants accompanied by a studded with a black sleeveless shirt that was torn just before my stomach. Her black boots were in the corner. They weren't much; they stopped at the shin with a small buckle on the side. Everyone wore black in this group because it was harder to see in the shadows and it was the only color they could all agree on. Keiko stepped out of her room and into the tiny living area. She thought that maybe if she watched some television that she would be alright by the evening. The young woman flipped over the back, but landed on a very uncomfortable surface. A groan was heard so Keiko sprung from the couch letting out a squeal.

"**Kiba? What the hell are you still doing here?"**

"**Will you keep your voice down? Midori came and got me in the middle of the night. When I got here you were having a terrible nightmare."**

Keiko slumped onto the carpet and leaned back on the sofa, covering her eyes with her arms.

"**What's wrong?" **Kiba asked, determined to get an answer out of her before the day was over.

"**It's nothing, but thank you for being concerned. Let's just get some breakfast," **the young woman got out of that situation with a small smile and batting eyelashes.

Kiba sat on the couch for a few moments before following her outside. On their way to Ichiraku's Ramen bar, neither spoke much. Keiko was so thankful though, seeing as how if he did ask anything else she probably wouldn't be able to handle it. Midori and Keiko were shown around the village for the rest of the day. But at around sunset they passed a graveyard. She was standing beside Kiba with her hands stuffed in her pockets. Kiba mimicked her while looking over the trees at the orange sky. They were side-by-side when, suddenly, a large crow flew in front of them. Keiko had her eyes closed, but when she opened them, she noticed that all she saw was a black leather jacket.

"**Sorry… It scared me," **Keiko said pointing up at the crow with a scowl.

She struggled to break free of his grasp, but he said that he really didn't mind. The young woman shut her eyes and leaned against Kiba's chest. At that moment, she realized something… Kiba was well built for his age. But what could you expect form years of training?

His leather jacket was soft and warm on her skin, making it difficult to not fall asleep. He was taking her back to the hotel when she heard someone coming. She figured that it would be embarrassing to be seen carried by a man, especially if whoever was approaching was one of her teammates.

"**Kiba, put my down for a second," **Keiko begged quickly.

He set her on her feet and looked up to see Mitsuko running turning a corner in front of them.

"**Mitsuko, this is-"**

"**Can't talk," **she said sprinting past the two.

Kiba turned to the woods and stared at them for a moment, as if sensing something urgent.

"**Wait here Keiko. There's something I have to do," **Kiba said walking toward the forest.

Keiko nodded and sat down on a small bench outside of a colorful shop _'I wonder what he's doing'_

**Kiba's POV**

"**There you are," **I said walking up to Shino.

"**Why are you on the ground?"**

"**Mitsuko fell so I caught her," **Shino said looking up at me.

"**What did you do? She looked like she was about to cry."**

Shino sat up and told me about the incident.

"**You were way too pushy. You should have just helped her up," **I told him.

"**I've seen you with Keiko. You seem pushy and she likes you."**

"**WHAT! I'm not pushy!" **I yelled.

We sat in silence. I leaned back and sighed.

"**Look. Mitsuko doesn't know what to do. She's never been in a relationship. She has been trying to keep her emotions locked up ever since her parents died," **I explained.

"**I see. So you're saying that I bring up emotions that remind her of her parents."**

"**Yep. Now I have a date to get back to. I'd keep an eye on Mitsuko if I were you."**

"**I'll send my Kikaichu to follow her tonight," **Shino said as I was getting up to leave.

"**See ya'."**

I ran out of the woods to Keiko. She was still sitting on the bench. I looked down at her

and asked,

"**Do you think I'm pushy?"**

"**Not at all. You're perfect," **she said taking my hand.

'_I knew it.'_

**Keiko's POV**

Now both were back at the hotel and where saying their goodbyes for the evening, but as Kiba turned to leave, Keiko's reflexes took control and grasped his arm.

"**Kiba... wait."**

The teen stared at where her hand met his arm. After a moment he finally made eye contact.

"**Can you stay for a while?" **She pleaded, praying that he would say yes.

"**Sure," **_'Thank Gods.'_

Keiko flipped the lights on and took a place on the couch. Her tour guide shut the door behind him and trudged over to the seat next to her.

"**What's wrong Keiko?" **he asked, knowing the look of fear on her face better than her own comrades.

"**I don't want to go to sleep," **she answered truthfully.

"**Why?"**

"**I'm afraid."**

"**Afraid of what, Keiko?"**

"**Afraid of the past."**

"**What?"**

She let out a sigh. She knew that this was going to happen sooner or later so she decided to blurt it all out-in less than four breathes might I add. Tears streamed down her face by the end.

"**There was nothing you could do Keiko," **he said trying to calm her down.

"**Yes there was! If I had been fast enough I wouldn't have been hurt. I could have **

**saved her," **she shoved Kiba away from the embrace he had taken her in earlier.

The last thing she wanted to here was that it wasn't her fault. Because in her mind it always was-everyday she thought of something that she could have done to save her family. But instead she felt like she helped them die. Keiko stormed off to the bedroom and plopped onto the bed. Now she didn't want to talk to anyone, but then Kiba walked in.

"**Keiko. It wasn't you're fault."**

"**Yes it was. I killed her."**

Kiba jumped on the end of the bed.

"**Keiko you said that you hadn't thought about it in nine years. Why did you remember it now?" **Kiba asked.

Her head shot up to look at him. It was a good question, a question that she didn't have the answer to. Keiko stood up, walked into the bathroom, locked the door and turned on the shower. The steam in the air warmed even her insides as she breathed it in. She didn't really ever want to leave the warmth, but Kiba was apparently angry enough to break down the door. He calmly took a seat beside her and waited patiently.

"**I don't know Kiba. I don't know," **Keiko said staring at the bathmat.

She couldn't help herself and let the tears come. She had to have a way to let her feelings out and this was the only thing she knew to do. Kiba wrapped an arm around her, making her feel better and warm. The female beast master fell asleep soon after. The awake teen had picked her up and put her to bed, turning the shower off before he knelt down to grab Keiko's hand. Later that night, around midnight, was when she finally woke up-finding that Kiba hadn't slept at all. Keiko tossed the covers off of her and rose from the dark blue bed.

"**Go to sleep," **Keiko ordered.

Without any arguing Kiba climbed into the bed as she walked out to the living room. She had to think about what he had asked earlier. _'Why did I remember it now?'_ She had all night to think about it. And she did, all night long, but still came up with nothing. That is until five in the morning rolled around. Her realization caused her to rush into the bedroom to find a patch of tussled hair peeking over the covers.

"**Kiba… Kiba," **Keiko whispered rocking him back and forth.

Nothing

"**Kiba!"**

He fell head first onto the floor.

"**What is it?" **he asked rubbing his head.

"**I know now," **she stated triumphantly.

Kiba sat up straight and listened eager to hear her epiphany.

"**I love you."**

Kiba looked at her confused.

"**I'm remembering it now because I've never loved anyone more than my sister. I was afraid that if I loved again that something terrible would happen," **she explained to the confused man.

Kiba smiled. He placed his hand lightly on her cheek rubbing circles with his thumb.

"**I love you too, Keiko."**

At that moment Akamaru and Midori came prancing in-who had been gone all day. Both teens looked at each other and were probably expecting fluffy four-legged creatures were on the way. But after a short check, it turned out not to be true. But it makes you wonder what dogs do all day.

**Thank you Piper! : P**


	5. Chouji and Hitomi

**Disclaimer****- I do NOT own Naruto.**

I decided to skip Lee and do his last because every time I start to write it, I keep saying "I can't do this" _over_ and _over_ and _over_.

**Shino X OC **(Mitsuko)

**Kiba X OC **(Keiko & Midori for Akamaru :D)

**Lee X OC **(Haruna)

**Chouji X OC **(Hitomi)

**Kankuro X OC **(Kimiko)

**Gaara X OC (**Haruka)

Seriously, what does Lee do besides train all day? Anyway, imagine Hitomi's personality as a six year old in a sixteen year old body. Yes that means she thinks everything is cute…

**Chouji and Hitomi**

**Chapter Five**

"**Hello, I'm Hitomi," **the young woman introduced herself to a larger man.

"**Chouji Akimichi."**

After they stood in silence for a moment, Chouji asked Hitomi is she was feeling hungry. All of the other men sighed, so that gave a hint that that question appeared a lot.

"**I'm not very hungry yet," **she replied, feeling sorry once she saw his facial features

fall.

"**But we can go out for dinner later. Okay?"**

Chouji grinned and practically dragged her out of the building. After rushing down a few streets, they finally came to a stop beside a brightly colored shop that smelled wonderful.

"**This is Ichiraku's Ramen Bar," **Chouji said looking at the sign.

Both stepped in for a moment to say hello to the owner and daughter. She was tired from all of the running so she took a seat next to a blonde in an orange jumpsuit.

"**Hello," **she greeted with a smile.

A groggy face met hers and then moved over to Chouji's. After a moment, Hitomi stumbled back when he jumped out of the stool and rushed over to her tour guide.

"**Chouji, did you actually get a date?" **he said leaning on his shoulder, only to be returned with a no.

"**No. This is Hitomi and she will be staying in Konoha for a while so I'm showing her around."**

****She waved hello and continued smiling. He seemed nice enough, stupid but nice. That was her first assumption. From his bored reaction that suddenly turned into an excited nosey teen that he was. _'Probably A.D.D.'_

"**This is Naruto," **Chouji introduced his friend while shaking his hand off of his person.

"**Oh… I've heard about you. You're the dumb one right?" **she asked, quirking a brow and pointing at him.

Chouji started laughing but was silenced when Naruto jumped on him. While they were fighting, Hitomi had made friends with the nice man behind the counter. The teen refused a free order of ramen, because she wasn't hungry yet. Plus she would feel better if it was paid for. Finally-after thirty minutes of watching-Hitomi separated the two pushing Naruto outside of the shop.

"**I should have known that you two weren't on a date. She's skinny and you're not," **Naruto said angrily.

That was true, Everyone in her team was thin. But training everyday was the reason for that. It was obvious that the boy had a problem with being called "fat". Hitomi skipped to his side, and wrapped her arms around him before the village could be turned into rubble.

"**He's not fat! He's like a big teddy bear!"**

**(A/N: Yeah this is where the cuteness starts…)**

That caused him to calm down some. After a few more moments, she thought that she had saved the village and released him. She almost started to dance she was so proud of herself. Meanwhile-Naruto was wearing an 'I'm going to tell everyone' face

"**Let's go Chouji," **She suggested, sauntering past Naruto.

Both walked back to the hotel where everyone was gathered outside of Mitsuko's door. Curiosity struck and the dirty blonde wiggled her way to the front. She saw a man in a hooded jacket with thick sunglasses. She glanced back at her personal guide and it seemed like they knew each other, even if she couldn't tell if the hooded man even acknowledged them.

"**When did you get back Shino?" **Chouji asked walking up to a hooded man in the back of the group.

"**Two minutes ago. Tsunade and these other girls grabbed me before I could even make it entirely through the gates."**

Chouji laughed and watched as the other girls pounded on the door like maniacs while Hitomi stood in the back, oblivious to everything that was happening. Then an angry swarm of insects flew towards Hitomi. She snatched Chouji's arm and ran down the hall.

"**Let's go eat," **Hitomi suggested as they approached the front desk.

Chouji's smile became wide, as he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out the hotel doors, with the others following. They arrived at the man's favorite eatery. He was having a blast while stuffing seven pieces of meat in his mouth at once. Hitomi couldn't help but notice that Keiko and Kiba where nowhere to be seen. She came to the conclusion that Chouji liked food because he could hardly breathe between swallows. After a few hours of fun they all left the restaurant and left the bill to Kankuro, since Kimiko said that it was impolite to let a woman pay. Everyone could tell that this was going to be an interesting vacation. Chouji took Hitomi back to the hotel and said that he would see her tomorrow. She felt tired after the hectic day and decided that a long night's sleep was exactly what she needed. Once the young woman made it to her bed, she noticed that Chouji was laughing next to a man with dark hair and sluggish composure in the street.

"**Must be a friend," **she concluded closing the window.

She fell asleep, deciding that she was going to as her escort to show her the shops tomorrow. She was going to surprise him, so the morning came with an exciting atmosphere. Hitomi trudged to my mirror, deciding that she looked as normal as always. Her black Piqao dress with red trimming was a reminder of her graduation into the organization. It wasn't long, just going to about her knees maybe a little longer. After slipping on shoes, the teen dashed downstairs where a familiar man was waiting for her.

"**Chouji, are there any grocery shops near here?"**

"**Yes. Do you need to pick up some things?" **he asked curiously.

"**I need some ingredients for a dish that I'm making."**

"**What kind of dish?"**

"**You'll see," **she grinned, walking to the door.

He smiled back and led her to a shop without another word. She needed noodles, miso, pork, kamaboko, green onions, and corn; key ingredient for Tsukemen. Of course she needed bowls as well. She smiled while passing an elderly man in the street, not wanting to wait until they returned to her temporary home to start, but knew she would have to. Chouji wasted no time in the hall after being asked to come inside, eager to see what she was planning. The small but comfortable kitchen was her first stop with her arm full of brown paper bags. The teen grabbed a pot from the cabinet and set it on the stove. Minutes later she was finished, the young woman usually had dinner on the table for six girls in five minutes at home. And it was all made from scratch. two bowls were set in front of Chouji while she finished setting the table. Chouji did have some control. But she wanted to make sure after watching him eat at the restaurant last night.

"**How did you do it?" **Chouji asked looking over the food and towards the teen.

"**Do what?"**

"**Take down an entire army in five minutes."**

"**Oh… Well, I don't like to use violence. So I disguised myself as the cook and slipped poison into their meals," **Hitomi stated sipping her leftover broth.

When she returned her gaze to him, his eyes were wide. Even after waving her hand before his face, all he could do was blink.

"**I can use techniques but I don't choose to. In all of my years working with Mitsuko, I have learned that violence isn't always the answer."**

Chouji smiled and then said,

"**My father would like you."**

"**Can I meet him?" **she didn't mean to sound as eager as she did, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"**Uh… Sure, I don't see why not."**

"**Let's go then!" **the next thing he knew, Chouji was being pulled down the stairs by a squealing teenage girls.

They arrived at the man's house at mid afternoon. To be quite honest, it was larger that Hitomi could have expected. Chouji walked away into a room while she stayed in the doorway, glancing around at the peaceful and homey place. She picked up someone coming through the house, thinking that it would be Chouji and his father but was proven wrong. A large woman came into the room with a wide smile _'This must be Chouji's mother.'_

"**You must be Chouji's mother."**

The woman nodded and stepped closer to her.

"**Are you friends with Chouji?" **she asked.

"**Yes. I'm staying here for a while so Chouji is showing me around."**

In the middle of chatting, Chouji reappeared with his father.

"**You must be Hitomi. I'm Choza," **Chouji's father said walking towards her.

Chouji looked exactly like his father. The young woman watched as they stood side by side. His mother came up to him and couldn't contain her joy from seeing him again. And Chouji didn't hide his embarrassment very well, with his flush cheeks and stuttering comments. The young man tried to pull away but there was no stopping a mothers love when it had started. Hitomi chuckled while turning towards the door. It was starting to get dark and the only thing the young lady needed at the moment was a deep sleep.

"**It was nice to meet you," **she waved, with a large grin on her face.

After a farewell from his parents, Chouji escorted her back to the small room that was her temporary home. Strangely, he didn't speak much on the way back. She understood why he would be embarrassed, but to be honest she didn't think it was THAT bad.

"**Your parents are nice," **the female assassin finally broke the unbearable silence.

"**Thanks. They seem to like you."**

"**You look a lot like your father."**

"**Most people say that," **Chouji stated placing his hands behind his head in a casual manner.

Silence settled in again. This was a very awkward moment for herm and for Chouji too. When they arrived at her room, things were still quiet and unbearably socially terrible.

"**Good night," **Chouji stated as Hitomi walked through the door.

She pivoted around and kissed his cheek quickly before the man could react.

"**Thank you Chouji," **Hitomi thanked grinning.

The door shut while Chouji was still holding his cheek. He was stunned to say the lease. Hitomi rushed to her bedroom and peered out the window. Chouji was jogging to catch up with the dark haired man from the other day. Her escort was thrilled and jumping around to emphasize it. The woman knew that he would tell his best friend about the kiss. But it was only a peck on the cheek. She pulled the curtains tight with a flushed face and settled in for the night wondering,

'_I wonder if he'll tell him every time I do that…'_


	6. Kankuro and Kimiko

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto

Kankuro and Kimiko. The funny pairing.

Shino X OC (Mitsuko)

Kiba X OC (Keiko & Midori for Akamaru :D)

Lee X OC (Haruna)

Chouji X OC (Hitomi)

Kankuro X OC (Kimiko)

Gaara X OC (Haruka)

I tried to make this one as funny as I could.

Kankuro and Kimiko

Chapter Six

'_Damn it.'_ What the hell did she do to get paired with the idiot from the sand? _'I can't stand this.'_ Her first vacation ever on this team and she was stuck with him. Kankuro. The Kazakage's brother.

"**Let's go,"** Kimiko sighed, brushing past him so that she could get to her hotel room as quickly as possible.

The truth was she didn't even want to go that far with him. The young woman knew where she was going since she had studied the maps over and over so that any mission would be simple. The purple clad assassin stalked past Haruka, her only partner since coming onto the team. He partner was coincidentally paired with Kankuro's brother. Being her usual self, Haruka didn't make any eye contact with her or the Kazekage-just the normal sulk and sigh.

"**Your brother is going to have his hands full," **she somewhat sang, taking a fast pace out of the arena as Kankuro bound up from behind her.

"**What makes you think that?"** curiosity caught up with him.

"**Because the last man who tried to talk to her is buried in our backyard."**

He stopped to stare at that comment, but Kimiko continued to walk down the streets of Konoha. His opinion of her teammates was his problem and no concern of hers. The young woman just couldn't wait to be separated from this cheeky man. Believe it or nor, he stayed at least five feet behind her, still following, for the rest of the day. At around noon she finally wanted to stop being stalked. Kimiko quirked a brow and spoke over her shoulder loud enough for him to hear.

"**You don't have to follow me like some dog! I know where I'm going."**

"**It's not like I want to be stuck with someone as unpleasant as you! Tsunade ordered me to."**

"**Unpleasant? You think I'm unpleasant!"** She shrieked, drawing back a fist.

It hit him square in the face, causing him to fall onto the ground. Kankuro held his nose to try and stop the bleeding. The woman merely started on her way, leaving her "escort" lying in the street wounded.

"**What was that for!"** he muttered behind a large hand, blood spilling down his arm and onto the street.

"**You called me unpleasant,"** _'Duh.'_

**(A/N: Try to imagine this next part in Chibi form.)**

He started to run after her with nothing but revenge running through his mind. Seeing an alleyway ahead, the assassin took her chance and gracefully rounded the corner at a jog. The man was rushing behind her, but couldn't see her anywhere once he turned down the alley. She had taken cover behind a giant blue dumpster, and as unpleasant as the smell was, it was a perfect spot to hide from idiots. An old shovel was sticking out of the giant bin, probably because the handle was broken in half and splintered. But that didn't matter because in her mind, all she could here was the satisfying,

**WACK!**

The back of his head met the metal perfectly and would have been a home run if the stupid neck hadn't been attached. Kankuro tumbled to the ground, letting out noises one could only make when hit with a gardening tool in the cranium. Not wanting him to stay hidden in the dirty alley, Kimiko was nice enough to tug him by the legs into her street. No on e was out at this time of the evening, but a ninja on his evening duties would surely see him. Knowing where her temporary home was, she set off in its direction. Suddenly, a rough hand was attached to her ankle and gripped so hard that knuckles turned white.

"**Let go!"** Kimiko screamed, still annoyed with the fact that he was still breathing.

"**Not a chance!"** he yelled back, reaching up with his other hand.

Surprisingly he was only slightly dizzy from that hit. But that didn't mean that it hurt any less.

"**Alright! Alright! Let's settle this rationally,"** Kimiko decided, huffing like a five year old while grasping a silver coin from her back pocket.

"**I'll flip this coin. I win you-leave me alone. You win-you can kick my ass. How's that?"**

The man grinned at the stakes and heaved himself up with difficulty. After he was standing, barely, she flicked the silver circle into the cold night air and made her call.

"**Heads!"**

It caught in the light of a streetlamp and landed in the palm of her hand with ease. She clasped it and pressed it onto the white skin of her left hand. Removing her cover, she sneaked a peak-although knowing the outcome of the bet.

"**Heads,"** victory is sweet!

He looked disappointed that he wouldn't be able to kick the young woman's ass. Not like he could though. Kankuro stalked away while she ran her fingers over the identical sides before shoving it back into her pocket. _'Gets them every time…'_ During her walk she saw Keiko, Midori, Haruna, and Hitomi outside the hotel with the Hokage and a mysterious man with dark glasses and hooded attire. She casually strode over to them, knowing quite well that if the others weren't threatened she wasn't.

"**Who's this?"** Kimiko asked in a quiet whisper as to not to draw attention to herself.

The dog barked at her master and pointed her snout over to the man in question. Almost as if telling her that another human being had tried to make contact with her. Keiko's eyes widened when she noticed her partner, but her mouth opened and explained the situation with delight, as if they hadn't been forced into a vacation with stalker-like escorts.

"**This is Shino. He'll be showing Mitsuko around the village,"** she beamed.

'_This won't go well.'_ verbal irony laced every word in Kimiko's subconscious.

They stalked up the stairs, pausing at her boss' room. To think that the only thing that stood between Kimiko and death was this flimsy piece of wood. Part of her wanted to use that coin again to see which one would seal their fate. But her partners already knew about that damn trick. Once it's used, that's it. No more chances or choices other than to raise her fist and tap the door. She was hoping that no one would even open the door, but this was Mitsuko we're talking about.

"**Who is it?"**

'_She sounds happy,' _Kimiko couldn't help but roll her eyes as her superior spoke through the barrier.

"**We have a surprise for you, Mitsuko!"**

"**I hate surprises. Leave," **_'How blunt…'_

"**You'll like her,"** her teammate whispered to Shino, although Kimiko knew all too well what was going to happen next.

"**I can hear you!"** the hard ass woman yelled, hoping that they would all just give up and go spend their 'vacation' elsewhere.

"**Let me handle it," **Tsunade said pushing her way through the crowd, scarring everyone that heard her voice within a ten yard radius.

"**Don't break the door down! What is it?"** she asked reluctantly, wanting to creep back into the safety of her room… without causing any casualties by arguing with her sixty year old superior.

"**This is Shino Aburame. He just got back from a mission,"** Haruna overly enthusiastic voice rang as Shino was shoved towards the front of the group towards Mitsuko.

"**Nice to meet you. Good night,"** Mitsuko said closing the door as fast as she could, although she knew it would be unsuccessful.

Tsunade stopped the door with her foot, and all but barged into the small living room. The others knew what was good for them and stayed outside, Keiko holding back Shino since he was following his superior's actions. Mitsuko glared daggers at the sixty year old and held the door open wider a signal to get the hell out.

"**He is going to show you around the village,"** Tsunade said sternly.

"**I've been to this village before. Besides it's late and I'm tired,"** Mitsuko said adding a fake yawn.

'_Man, she's bad at that.'_

"**Well I'll see you in the morning,"** Mitsuko added, willing small insects to nudge the Hokage out the open door and into the cramped, tacky, light blue hallway.

A while later the blonde was finally out of the teen's room, but Mitsuko was beyond angry. Tsunade managed to stay in the doorway, just enough so that the wooden door couldn't be slammed again. Meanwhile Shino was watching all of this play out. Usually, if he was with a teammate, the man would have broken it up and told them exactly what should happen… but this was just too funny for the blank man to pass up.

"**Fine, I'll see you in the morning…Maybe," **Mitsuko spoke eerily, hair flowing in imaginary wind that, to be honest, scared the hell out of most of them.

'_Shit…'_

Hitomi and her escort where the smart ones and ran to the end of the hallway. But the others, including Kimiko, weren't as luck. A dark black fuzzy cloud soared into their faces, leaving everyone blind. But Kimiko started swinging blindly with a kunai. The two canines swatted as many as they could with tails and paws, but still it had the same affect as the young teen's idea. If Shino hadn't had called them off when he did, and Kimiko was STILL alive… let's just say he wouldn't be. She thought better of it and decided that the hallway wasn't a safe place to be at this time. She stormed down the stairs into the lobby, and like all of the others, she was hungry. Haruka, of course, didn't want to go so she returned to the hotel. Everything was perfectly fine until the idiot Kimiko was paired with snatched her arm.

"**What the hell?"**

"**Shut up. Tsunade will kill me if she knew that I wasn't with you."**

"**Let go. You don't have to touch me every time Tsunade is around," **she snapped, jerking her arm from his hold.

The rest of the evening was quiet, until the bill came and the teen shoved it toward Kankuro with many arguments coming from the man.

"**It's not polite to make a woman pay."**

"**My sister would like you,"** he said, finally surrendering and pulling out his wallet.

"**I'm sure I'd like her too if she hates you as much as I do," **she crossed her arms, wanting to hurry out of the place as soon as possible, noticing that the others had left.

He smirked as he set the money on the dark wood table, following her out the door in silence.

"**What happened to the deal we made earlier?"** she remembered, suddenly angry that he didn't keep his side of the bargain (even if it was rigged)

"**If Tsunade sees me leave you right now I might die."**

"**Tsunade isn't here, now leave me alone,"** she tried not to make eye contact with him, hoping that he would just give up and leave.

The man closed in on her and snatched her arm yet again, causing her to jump. What was with this moron and grabbing her?

"**Would you stop doing that!"**

"**Tsunade is watching,"** he whispered, walking casually and trying not to look behind him.

She started to turn her head, to at least catch a glimpse of her. The teen was starting to think that this old hag was a creeper or something along those lines. Before she could even blink Kankuro stopped her and continued walking.

"**Don't look. She'll get suspicious."**

Like hell she cared if she was suspicious! But none the less, she continued walking. Once they reached the tacky hotel yet again, she slammed her oak door into his face, hoping to give him a bloody nose.

'_You don't grab people like that.'_

The couch sunk with her weight, and she was praying that television would take her mind off of it. But not ten minutes later there was a knock at her door. Before she could open it, Haruka came waltzing in, passing an annoyed Kimiko. The dark teen sat on the floor in front of the sofa with her arms holding her knees to her chest. Of all the years they have known each other, Kimiko finally saw her weak side… at least she thought it was her weak side.

"**What are you doing here?" **she asked, trying not to sound as harsh as their usual conversations.

"**I need to talk to you."**

"**Why else would you be here?" **to be honest, she was quite surprised. Usually everyone goes to Mitsuko for advice, since she is the wisest. But Kimiko? She was sarcastic and uncaring most of the time.

"**Why talk to me? Usually our boss is the one that you bother with crap."**

"**It's about Gaara,"** she said, turning so that she could reach for a pillow on the corner of the sofa.

Haruka covered her face with the cushion while Kimiko smirked. Haruka of all people was starting to show emotion. _'This is a special occasion,'_ the teen thought as she took a seat across from her. The room was presented with an awkward silence and thankfully before the sarcastic teen broke from pressure, the other asked,

"**What's this feeling?"**

She was confused to say the least, but then realization struck like a brick. There was no evading the subject, Kimiko knew that if she didn't give an answer, she might not see tomorrow.

"**It's love,"** half of her wanted run while the other wanted to see what her teammates reaction to the word meant.

"**How do you know?"** Haruka asked not giving her comrade any time to even think of a strategy.

"**Uh…"**

She had no idea! When the hell did those feelings come into an assassination job? Besides, if Mitsuko even thought that a man was messing with the organization… well none of them would be here at this moment. When she didn't answer, Haruka started crying.

'_Oh shit… I didn't even know that she knew how to do that!"_

"**Don't cry… Please," **Kimiko begged, she couldn't handle this right now.

Even if she wanted to answer she couldn't. What would she say anyway?

"**Haruka, love is when you have feelings for another person. In this case Gaara. How do you feel when you're around him?"**

"**I feel…strange,"** she said burying her face in tiny hands.

"**Then you like him,"** Kimiko smiled, trying to give her the idea that she knew what she was talking about.

But she also worked hard to try and hold in the "Haruka's got a boyfriend" song. But she didn't want to die just yet, so a pillow to her mouth, explained by a fraud sneeze worked just fine. Her teammate simply sighed and lifted herself off of the ground. Haruka strode towards the door, turning to give thanks, then left. Kimiko tried to contemplate whether that conversation went alright or if it would end in consequences.

"**That went… well,"** it sounded more like a question as she went to bed for the night.

She hoped that the talk at least helped her partner a little bit, but ended up not having a decent night sleep because she over thought it. Kimiko woke at six o'clock next morning, so after trudging around her room for about an hour getting ready, she crept down stairs into the lobby. Relief washed over her as she found that Kankuro was nowhere in sight. Relaxing sounded like a good idea today, since she had already seen the village. Kimiko rounded a tall building and climbed the wall until the roof was beneath her feet. It being such a quiet and nice day, the teen lay back to watch the birds and clouds role by undisturbed by the surroundings. The sun beat down on her skin and warmed her thoroughly causing her to shut her eyes for a moment. But suddenly her face went cold; since the rest of the teens' body was warm it defiantly wasn't a cloud. The assassin slowly opened one eye, shocked to see her worst nightmare looming over her with that goofy grin plastered on his smug face. _'WHAT THE HELL!'_

"**You are getting on my last damn nerve!" **she shouted, glaring at the man who ruined her peaceful day.

He took a step forward, chuckling as he did so.

"**I came here to tell you that you are a jackass,"** Kankuro grinned, signing his death certificate with those words.

She quirked a brow at that statement. The next thing she remembered doing was bringing back her fist and slamming it into his face. Kimiko grinned when she realized she struck him so hard that he had to be hospitalized. But a few hours later, much to her dismay, Kimiko sat next to his form in the white all-too-clean room, waiting for his eyes to open. The woman was only here to apologize, seeing as how Tsunade wouldn't let her see tomorrow if she didn't do so. The idiot groaned as he came to, making eye contact with his assailant.

"**How are you?" **she asked as nicely as she could, forcing a smile while he mind was making a mental note to her own ass later.

"**Just peachy, why the hell did you do that?"**

"**Well you where the one that called me a jackass!"**

"**Look, I came here to apologize. So I'm sorry,"** she sighed after a long silence and stood from her chair, ready to get the hell out of there and continue her peaceful day.

"**I'm sorry too," **Kankuro said, grasping the sheets as she reached the door.

She froze, 'Did he just apologize?' Oh how she wished she could have gotten that on tape. Kimiko turned having a smug grin on her face as he gritted his teeth. Of all the things he was going to do in his life, apologizing to HER was not one of them.

"**For what?" **the assassin asked, confused and pleased at the same time.

"**I lied," **he smirked, not believing that he was doing this.

"**And what about? This is far to entertaining for me to pass up," **Kimiko grinned crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"**When we left the restaurant yesterday, Tsunade wasn't really watching us. I just didn't want to leave you."**

"**You're probably really pissed that I broke that promise," **Kankuro chuckled, releasing the sheets from his death grip.

Kimiko strode over after pushing herself off the wall. A smirk found its way up and she looked him dead in the eye.

"**That is the sappiest thing I have ever heard off of a soap opera," **she deadpanned, causing Kankuro to almost fall back from the impact of her words, but she continued, grabbing his hand and giving him the most sincere smile he had seen from her.

"**But, I'm glad you did break it."**

A few minutes later the nurse came in, carrying her clipboard and smiling like she had just heard that entire conversation. Which she most likely did-everyone knows everything in this hospital.

"**Visiting hours are over," **she grinned, opening the door wide for Kimiko as a signal that she could leave.

Kimiko released his hand, and went on her way, she didn't think that it would happen in any lifetime, but she was actually starting to have feelings for the idiot of the sand.


	7. Gaara and Haruka

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto**

This is the last chapter before Lee's… I don't wanna do it!

**Shino X OC (Mitsuko)**

**Kiba X OC (Keiko & Midori for Akamaru :D)**

**Lee X OC (Haruna)**

**Chouji X OC (Hitomi)**

**Kankuro X OC (Kimiko)**

**Gaara X OC (Haruka)**

Like most of you I am a huge Gaara fan. He's awesome! Enjoy!

**Gaara and Haruka**

**Chapter Seven**

'_Why can't Tsunade just leave us alone?' _the petite teen thought, rolling her eyes as Tsunade introduced their escorts. Some of them weren't even from Konoha.

"**Haruka this is-"**

"**I know who he is. Let's just go,"** Haruka sulked, making her way towards the doors; Kimiko had passed her on her way out, and was given the usual look.

That was what angered Haruka the most, people just wouldn't understand the fact that she wanted to be left alone. The teen made her way out of the arena, hoping that her escort would just leave her alone. She dashed down an alleyway, trying to completely forget about her assigned stalker. After a moment, it was unbearable that this man was still following so she turned to confront him. The red-head stopped in his tracks making no eye contact. And she was more than happy that he didn't, but made no attempt to show it. Eyes are meant to stay one color throughout a person's life, but Haruka's seemed to change with the light. Staying in the dark would hide her from shocked villagers and ridicule. But it was because of her eyes that she met Mitsuko and the others.

**Haruka's Memory**

Her parents had abandoned her when she was a baby, and left her to the orphanage in the Land of Demons. The other children would call her 'kaleidoscope' and hit her because she was different. One day, while the other children where beating the shit out of her and kicking her on the ground, something-or someone-scared them off. Her nose was bleeding and she couldn't breath. But Haruka wasn't able to see her savior before she blacked out. When she came too, five girls her age where standing around her watching.

"**Look who's finally awake,"** one said, placing a hand on her hip while tapping her foot impatiently.

Haruka sat straight up to take in their appearance, but was stopped by a sharp pain in her stomach. One came to her aid, splitting the group apart so that she could make her way through. All where about her age, she assumed. Once the pain subsided, the girl leaned down and asked,

"**Do you like it here?" **she was given a no, not surprised after what they had witnessed.

"**Come with us then," **the girl extended her hand, which Haruka didn't even hesitate to grab.

Over the years, Mitsuko taught her how to fight, how to kill, and how to understand anything. She would only talk to her leader, and devoted her life to what she did. No one, not even her partner, was as understanding as Mitsuko. But even after she saved her, Haruka decided to travel in the shadows, away from any light that would subject her to the same rumors or hurt that she once lived through.

**The Alley**

She grinned, turning away so that he couldn't see the action. The last thing she wanted him to think was that she needed a friend. _'This is going to be hard if he's going to follow me'_ she knew better than to keep looking over her shoulder, so she settled with the reflections in the windows as she walked by. He still followed, and the corner up ahead was the perfect was to loose him. Haruka rushed towards it, rounding the corner and jumping onto a window ledge. The assassin didn't even bother to look back again while she strode up the wall of the red building, looking at the dull of chipped spots of paint as she did. When she reached the gray concrete roof, the assassin finally looked down and saw that the man was nowhere in sight.

"**See you later," **she chuckled, turning around only to come face to face with her assigned stalker, and in fear of letting him see her eyes, she jerked her gaze towards the roof beneath her.

"**I see that I'm underestimating you," **she cursed herself for letting her own cockiness get in the way of her judgment, but whatever she did, she couldn't let him see her eyes.

"**We haven't been formally introduced. I'm-"**

"**Sabaku No Gaara. Kazekage of the Land of Wind."**

"**Then you've heard of me,"** Gaara smiled, irking the young woman to no end.

"**Don't get cocky. I know who you are because it's my job," **Haruka stated, pushing past him trying to get to the edge of the building.

He simply appeared before her not letting her win again. The assassin was really starting to hate staring at the ground, so she tried again.

"**Leave me alone,"** and it came out just as harsh as she wanted it to.

'_This is ridiculous!' _she thought walking quicker when she realized he was still following her. Haruka jumped off of the building finally, landing in the crowded streets of the village. She merely blended in with the others until she found another perfect alley to hide in. She walked up a fire escape to reach the next roof, grinning widely at the thought of being alone. _'Lost him,' _she inwardly sighed, continuing her stroll to the edge. She settled onto the soft brown edge gazing at the sky.

"**You can't get rid of me that easily,"** Gaara's voice stated from behind.

It startled her sending her jerking forward and falling off the edge. The Kazekage held out his hand for her to grab it, but she simply glared as she fell. Haruka was a ninja, not a damsel in distress. Mitsuko taught her all too well that she could take care of herself. The teen pushed off of yellow building, flipping onto a dark green dumpster. Thankfully it was closed so her worries about falling in where diminished. Haruka sauntered into the streets, remembering to keep her head down. After years of that it almost became a habit. But Gaara still followed her through the streets, it being easy seeing as how everyone was either inside or on the side looking in shop windows. Even when she walked faster he would be in front of her in a matter of seconds.

"**At least let me show you around," **he pleaded but she ignored him trying to get back to that damned hotel she had been put up at.

"**Listen, it's not that I don't like you. I just don't like people,"** she sighed, picking up her step so that it was almost a jog.

"**I used to be like you," **he said, keeping up the pace so that he was still next to her.

"**I know," **she all but growled.

It was late with the sun almost completely gone over the horizon. They were back to the hotel in minutes, Haruka was still trying to loose the stubborn man, who proved to be more than she expected. The others met them outside and asked if they would join them for dinner. Haruka went, but was overly pissed that Gaara was still following her.

"**What do you like to do?"** Gaara asked, not knowing how much Haruka despised small talk.

"**I read."**

Short, not so sweet, and to the point. That was how she had been raised. A long silence settled in as they passed one of Haruka's favorite stores. She just so happened to pass a sign outside of the bookstore. A new book was out, aside from the one that Jiraiya had released. "24 Dead Roses: A Trilogy" It seemed interesting to her, seeing as how Haruka liked darker fiction than anything else. The black rose lying on the dark wooden desk about to fall was appealing to her. She hadn't even realized that she had stopped. But her escort did and retraced his steps so that he was closer. Hearing the steps Haruka snapped out of her daze and started forward again so that she caught up with the others. She was so worried that he had seen her facial expression, a sign of weakness. The teen walked alone for a while, not realizing that she was alone aside from the group conversing a few feet ahead of her. Her stalker/escort came back into view with a bag and she couldn't help but ask.

"**What's that?"**

"**Here,"** he said, handing the bag over to the curious girl.

She peered into the plastic and stopped dead. _'Yeah… he saw…_' Inwardly groaning she began to hand back the three new books, but he refused, shaking his head and sending a few stay red strands into his face.

"**These are for you,"** he smiled, sending her thoughts spiraling.

The action made her freeze up. That and the fact that no one had really been nice enough to give her something without wanting anything in return.

"**Gaara, I'm not so hungry anymore. Can you take me back to the hotel?"**

"**Of course," **he said turning back towards the direction of the inn.

She started to walk beside him, with her mind in a jumbled mess. _'What should I do?' _she asked herself and the street lights turned on, a signal that it was getting later than what she assumed. Finally, Haruka decided that saying nothing was probably better than humiliating herself. Five minutes later, her door opened and she set the bag onto the sofa, turning to thank the Kazekage for everything he had done for her today, even if it did piss her off.

"**Thank you Gaara," **at the moment she tried to look anywhere but his face.

"**See you tomorrow,"** it sounded more like a question as he started to lean closer.

'_Pull back! Pull back!' _she thought, but stayed perfectly still anyways.He merely kissed her cheek and then went back towards the stairs. Haruka-eyes wide-gently shut the door and trudged to the kitchen,_ 'What the hell just happened?'_ her thoughts were unusually calm, but her stomach wasn't. Before she knew it her hand was in contact with the brass knob. She had to speak with Mitsuko. But she couldn't do that! If she told her leader that then that would mean that she was breaking the number one rule. And she swore on her life that nothing would make her jeopardize her life's work.

"**Don't get attached," **she spoke, removing her small hand from the cold knob.

But she had to talk to someone. That wasn't going to be easy since she didn't talk to anyone directly except for her superior. All that Haruka could do was wait until the others returned, so she listened. Once the sound of several doors shut and footsteps reaching the bottom of the stairs, the dark teen found herself before Kimiko's door. She had no idea why she chose her. Maybe it was because she was her partner, maybe not. But for some reason she felt that she was the only one she could trust at this point. It almost killed her to knock on the door, but after she did she knew that there was no turning back.

"**What are you doing here?"** she asked thoroughly surprised.

"**I need to speak with you."**

Still surprised, Haruka pushed past her and sat on the floor in front of the tacky sofa. Basically she waited for the sarcastic remarks or anything that could make Haruka breakdown right then and there. She had told herself many years ago that she would never do that.

"**Why are you talking to me about your problems? You usually talk to Mitsuko."**

"**It's about Gaara,"** she mumbled, stuffing her face into a pillow that was grabbed from the corner of the couch.

Kimiko smiled, and Haruka hoped she knew what was happening so she didn't have to explain it. The troubled girl heard the door shut and felt a presence in the chair a few centimeters away. After an awkward silence that Haruka could have gone without, she asked,

"**What's this feeling?"**

Minutes passed before she was greeted with an answer, but once she heard it she wished that she hadn't come at all.

"**It's love,"** she smiled, giving Haruka a sudden urge to slap that look off of her face.

"**How do you know?"** she asked, hopefully giving her the same discomfort that she gave her.

"**Uh…"**

There was some satisfaction that she didn't know. Kimiko wasn't the lovable type. She felt liquid prick at the sides of her eyes. They would do that late at night when she didn't get my sleep, but Kimiko didn't know that.

"**Don't cry… Please,"** she pleaded and Haruka had to resist the laughter that was forcing its way up.

She sighed and said,

"**Haruka, love is when you have feelings for another person. In this case Gaara. How do you feel when you're around him?"**

"**I feel weird,"** she admitted, burying her face deeper into the cushion.

"**Then you like him."**

She set a blanket over her lips, probably to keep from giggling. With little energy, the troubled teen strode to the door giving a small thank you as she slipped out. _'That was helpful,'_ she stated sarcastically as she trudged back down the hall. She retrieved her new book and retreated to her room so that hopefully everything would disappear by morning. Most of that didn't help simply because she only drifted to sleep after midnight. She woke feeling the exact same as she did any other day; tired with a possibility of a good day if she tried hard enough. She walked by a mirror in the bathroom and snuck a glance at it, but oh how she wished she didn't. The belt around her waist was adorned with kunai and shuriken. The black sleeveless shirt only had a splash of red where the cherry blossom pattern swept up the side towards her neck. Her skirt didn't hang loose like some men probably would have wanted and that simply made Haruka smile. But then a beam of light shot in through the blinds and made her remember why she was there today. The damned eyes that never really settled on a color. Ebony hair reached her upper back and a small nose with an angled jaw line didn't do anything to distract her from criticizing her orbs. Finally after a long time she shoved her book into her pack, hoping to get some time to read it later. Haruka flung the door open, seeing the same red-head that haunted her dreams that night simply from one action.

"**Good timing,"** she scowled, turning to shut the door with more force than necessary.

They strode down the hallway side by side, while Haruka was silently praying for a cloudy or rainy day.

"**Did you sleep well last night?" **he asked smiling giving the teen a reason to cringe from the nightmares.

"**Like a baby," **she chuckled stepping outside and shooting her head down before the rays caught sight of her face.

"**Why do you do that?" **the Kazekage asked finally noticing her action that she had been repeating.

"**Um… No reason. The sun just hurts my eyes, that's all," **she lied through her white teeth, inwardly groaning that he would just let the subject drop.

But he pressed the subject, searching for her face while she tossed her head back and forth to hide her disgrace.

"**What's the real reason?"**

She didn't mean to but a sigh escaped her. Then after Haruka cursed herself, Gaara questioned her.

"**What's wrong?"**

The sun glinted off of her orbs as they changed from pink to purple and then blue meeting a few hundred shades in-between. It would have been nice if the glare hadn't been seen along with the colorful metamorphosis.

"_**This**_** is what's wrong,"** Haruka stated, shoving her face back into darkness before anyone else could notice.

He just stared after her, not realizing that she had started to walk away until someone bumped into his arm. Gaara's hand grasped her upper arm, stopping her dead and pissing her off at the same time.

"**What are you doing?"**

"**You sure have a lot of questions for a teenage Kazekage," **Haruka hissed, jerking away from him so that freedom could greet her with open arms.

But he simply grabbed her again, sending her off the deep end.

"**Can't you see that I hate them?" **the assassin screamed, moments from bursting into tears.

"**What are you talking about?" **Gaara's questions never seem to end do they?

She brushed long ebony locks aside to reveal a large scar reaching from her upper shoulder to under her right ear.

"**That's why,"** she sighed, finally defeated by someone who claimed to be just like him.

She covered the scar again, and continued on her way only faster, apparently he didn't seem to notice that this was a subject she had no intention of discussing. Again, her escort appeared before her only to be shoved aside. Haruka fled into the nearest shop and stood to gaze at the jewelry. Which by the way she hated with a passion, but anything was better than looking that man straight in the eye. But Gaara came in anyway and pulled her back out of the air conditioned store.

"**Well that was rude,"** Haruka deadpanned quirking a brow at his actions.

"**What happened?"** those where his favorite words weren't they?

"**Honestly, do you ever stop asking questions?"**

"**What happened?"** he asked again sternly sending a shiver up her spine.

'_I didn't think he would care that much.'_ Well apparently he did because he didn't seem like he would let her leave until she answered. The sun was still high in the sky and people where bustling to get to their jobs at this hour.

"**Come with me,"** she sighed, defeated.

They appeared at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, a place that she had remembered a certain blonde annoying kid sitting yesterday. Gaara took a seat next to her and waited, but she was still reluctant in giving him what he wanted.

"**I was five," **_'Finally!' _he thought.

"**Three kids much older than me were making fun of my eyes. One day I finally stood up to them… Worst decision of my life. One of them grabbed a kunai out of his bag and threw it at me. They all started to join in. I dodged all of them…. Except one,"** she pointed to the scar, feeling her throat clog up with sobs but giggles emerged from it instead.

"**What's so funny?"** Gaara questioned, not too surprising.

She finally ceased giggling and reached for her wallet.

"**When I look back on it, I realize that there are so many things I could have done to prevent this."**

Haruka set the money down and left Gaara behind hoping that he wouldn't follow her again. Happily he stayed put and left her saunter back to the hotel feeling more relieved than any other moment in her life. She snuggled into the couch and fished through the black bag until she felt the spine of a book and pulled it out triumphantly. Suddenly, Haruka felt terrible that she left the Kazekage alone, with probably SEVERAL more questions. A knock at the door startled her from slumber. She realized that she had fallen asleep while daydreaming about a certain someone that scared the hell out of her but gave her the best feeling she had ever had. A glance through the peephole told her that no one was outside, but she slowly opened the door and noticed a glass vase setting on the worn carpeted floor. 2 dozen roses-8 red, 8 black and 8… sand? Haruka set the vase on her kitchen counter, and reached for the small white card setting in the center of the bundle. She read aloud, feeling like a flush color had worked its way up to her cheeks.

"**They are beautiful."**

The small intricate design at the bottom of the vase attracted her eyes towards it and the red ribbon around the center looked rather childish but sweet in some sort of weird way. But when she reached out to trace it a familiar grainy texture met her fingers. Sand was apparently his weapon of choice too. She reached the window seeing a familiar face setting on the edge of the building across from her.

"**Gaara," **she sighed, placing the flowers next to her bed and continued to read.

"**I think I like him. He could cut back on the questions, but I like him."**


	8. Lee and Haruna

**Disclaimer****- I do NOT own Naruto.**

This one was not easy.

**Shino **X** OC **(Mitsuko)

**Kiba **X** OC **(Keiko & Midori for Akamaru :D)

**Lee **X** OC **(Haruna)

**Chouji **X** OC **(Hitomi)

**Kankuro **X** OC **(Kimiko)

**Gaara **X** OC **(Haruka)

Lee… yeah… I can't promise you a long chapter. Writing a character for Lee is harder than I thought.

**Lee and Haruna**

**Chapter Eight**

**Haruna's POV**

'_Vacation!? How can I have a vacation? I wonder if I'm aloud to train on vacation… Oh well._ _I will give it my all.'_ *Determined* I was assigned to a man in a green jumpsuit. I walked up to him and smiled. He looked closely at me face. I had cuts and bruises from our last few missions. But I continued to smile.

"**What do you do all day?" **he asked.

I took a step back and screamed,

"**I train and kick ass!!"**

He smiled and grabbed my arm. It was all a blur after that. All I remember is being at a training ground. I didn't faint but I couldn't remember walking to the training ground. I looked around. I was alone. I stood in silence for a while. After a few minutes I heard a noise in the trees behind me. I turned and saw a foot in my face. I grabbed the foot and flipped over my head. I looked at the body following it. It was the man in the jumpsuit. I let go and sent him plowing into the dirt. I walked over to where he landed. I got to his eye level and held out my hand.

"**You're good," **I said smiling.

He took my hand. I pulled him up and waited for him to talk.

"**You did an excellent job! You heard me coming so you must have amazing senses! It will be honor training with you!" **he screamed, bowing.

He stayed like that for a while. I waited for two minutes and he still didn't move.

"**Umm… Lee."**

I said remembering his name from earlier.

"**Hai!" **he screamed.

I smiled and grabbed his shoulder.

"**Can we go eat now?" **I asked.

He jumped up and started to scream.

"**Yes! Good nutrition is essential for training!"**

'_This is gonna be fun,'_ I thought as He grabbed my arm again. We stopped at the hotel. Keiko was standing at the door with Kiba, Tsunade and another man. Lee walked up to greet the man and then Hitomi and Chouji walked up. Haruka had already walked up with Gaara. The man's name was Shino Aburame. We walked up the stairs to Mitsuko's room and knocked on the door.

"**Who is it?"**

"_She sounds upset.'_

"**We have a surprise for you, Mitsuko!"** Kimiko yelled.

"**I hate surprises. Leave."**

"**You'll like her," **Keiko whispered to the man.

"**I can hear you!"**

"**Let me handle it."**

Tsunade walked up to the door. We all stepped back a few feet. This wasn't going to be pretty. The door swung open.

"**Don't break the door down! What is it?" **Mitsuko asked.

"**This is Shino Aburame. He just got back from a mission," **I said pushing him up to the front.

"**Nice to meet you. Good night."**

She started to shut the door. But Tsunade wouldn't let her.

"**He is going to show you around the village."**

"**I've been to this village before. Besides it's late and I'm tired,"** Mitsuko said yawning.

"**Well, I'll see you in the morning."**

She pushed the door harder.

"**You asked for it. I'll see you in the morning."**

I couldn't remember what happened after that. I just saw a giant cloud of insects and then it went dark. I woke up on the floor beside Lee. Keiko and Kiba were trying to wake us up.

"**Ah… That hurt," **I said rubbing my ass.

I landed on my butt… really hard. Lee was sitting on the floor. He wasn't hurt but it seemed like he was distracted. I leaned down and grabbed his hand.

"**Are you alright?" **I asked.

It took him a while to answer.

"**I am fine!"**

He walked down the stairs.

"**What the hell was that about?" **I asked Kiba.

"**I think he's embarrassed," **Kiba said winking.

"**Why is he…..Oh… I get it."**

I ran down the stairs and grabbed Lee's arm. He turned around. I smiled and walked beside him. When we got to the restaurant I sat across from Lee. I waited until we were alone.

"**Lee, why are you upset?"**

"**What are you talking about!?" **he yelled/whispered.

"**Lee you've been acting weird the entire night. Why are you upset?"** I asked again.

He didn't respond. We sat in silence for the rest of the evening. We left after all of the others went home. While we were walking back to the hotel I could see that Lee was very upset. I ran in front of him. I was pissed.

"**Damn it Lee! Tell me what's wrong!"**

He still didn't talk. I walked up closer to him and slapped him._ 'Stubborn ass.'_ I began to walk away when he spoke.

"**I failed!"**

"**What do you mean "failed"?" **I asked turning around.

"**I made a promise to Tsunade-sama!" **he yelled almost breaking into tears.

I walked back over to him and grabbed his hand. I pulled him in the opposite direction of the hotel.

"**Tell me about the promise," **I commanded.

Lee didn't talk for a few minutes, but he finally spoke.

"**A few days ago, I was called into the Hokage's office. She told me that a group was coming to the village and that I was going to escort you. She said that I was to protect you at all costs! I failed this evening! You were knocked unconscious and I let that happen!"**

I stopped.

"**That's why you're so upset!? Because one of my teammates knocked me unconscious for two seconds! Lee being in danger is part of my job! Me passing out is part of it!"**

Lee turned around and stared at me. I grinned and continued to walk. _'I guess I have to explain.'_

"**Lee, Mitsuko found me when I was six and a half. I wasn't able to perform different types of jutsu. I wasn't strong. After Mitsuko took me in she told me that I was made for taijutsu. So in other words, I'm like you."**

He was staring at me. I smiled and continued ran over to me with his mouth wide open. I reached up and shut it for him. I turned around. We were about thirty minutes away from the hotel now.

"**Haruna, do you think we can train together… now?"**

I turned around and smiled.

"**I would love to train with you, Lee."**

I ran next to him and we jogged off to the training grounds. When we got there I saw a tall man in a green jumpsuit. When we got closer he looked exactly like Lee!

"**Guy-sensei! This is Kimura Haruna. She is from Squadron Six. I have been ordered to escort her!"**

He walked closer. I couldn't help but smile. _'There's TWO of them!?'_ He smiled and held out his hand.

"**I'm Maito Gai."**

"**Are you ready to practice Haruna?" **Lee asked.

"**I want to talk to her a little more Lee. Will that be okay?"** he asked.

"**Uh…Sure," **I said trying to keep myself from laughing.

Lee trotted off and Gai and I began to talk.

"**What do you think of the village so far?"**

"**It's nice," **I said watching Lee train.

"**What do you think of Lee?" **he asked.

"**He's…enthusiastic."**

"**Does that bother you?"**

"**No. I love it. It makes me smile," **I said still watching Lee.

Lee was falling. I ran over to catch him. I was a little late so I threw myself under him to soften the impact. He saw me and swung me around so that he was under me. We fell to the ground. I was on Lee's chest. I got to my knees and looked at his face.

"**Lee! Are you okay?"**

He didn't answer. I leaned in closer. He was sleeping. I sighed and lay next to him. I brushed some hair away from his face. I smiled and went to sleep. I woke up at five o'clock. I had to train. I looked down at Lee. He wasn't there. I began to look around. I saw him doing push ups across the clearing. I smiled and walked toward him.

"**Did you sleep well?" **I asked standing over him.

He jumped up and screamed,

"**I always sleep well!"**

I smiled and walked over to a stream. I washed my face and looked at my reflection. My black hair was tied in a bun and my shirt had quarter long sleeves with a small belt around my waist. I wore a tight black skirt with my bag in front. I took down my hair and shook my head. I splashed some more water on my face and turned around. I pulled my hair back into its usual bun and walked back to Lee. He had stopped doing push ups and was leaning against a tree.

"**Are you ready?" **he asked.

"**Yes where are we going?"**

"**Nowhere," **he said softly.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. He kissed my forehead and then rubbed my cheek gently.

"**What was that for?" **I asked blushing.

"**For doing what you did yesterday. It was very thoughtful but unnecessary."**

"**I just didn't want you to hurt yourself."**

"**But you would hurt yourself to make sure I was okay. So thank you," **he said kissing my cheek.

I held my cheek and smiled.

"**You are very much welcome."**


	9. Questions

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto.**

**I can't think of anything snappy to say….**

**Shino X OC (Mitsuko)**

**Kiba X OC (Keiko & Midori for Akamaru :D)**

**Lee X OC (Haruna)**

**Chouji X OC (Hitomi)**

**Kankuro X OC (Kimiko)**

**Gaara X OC (Haruka)**

**Nope, still nothing… ENJOY!**

**Questions**

**Chapter Nine**

Mitsuko had to admit, Shino was different from any other men she had ever met. And in her line of work it was hard to find a smart, funny, talented man. Both where heading back towards the hotel when they heard trash cans falling over in the alley. Sure enough, two dark green metal cylinders rolled into the street light. They pivoted and cautiously began down the dark passageway. The small building just ahead of them is where the figure disappeared into. A window was there only entrance without being noticed, but they could have held the door open for the man and he still wouldn't have noticed. The thief emptied the contents of a bad onto a small metal table, complete with rust and pencil scribbles. The idiot was too busy gazing at the collection that the two teens where able to successfully ambush him. Of course, Mitsuko was holding a kunai to his throat. Both shinobi handled things differently so it wasn't a surprise that the woman was more forceful.

"**How about this, you return everything here and **_**maybe**_** we won't kill you," **the young woman hissed, pressing the metal into his neck for emphasis.

"**Mitsuko…" **Shino warned, not wanting to begin anything that would be difficult to finish.

"**Fine… **_**He won't kill you, **_**but I sure as hell will."**

She could practically feel the man tremble. It was all a matter of tone when it came to threats. You can't be too nonchalant or too by the book. That made all the difference in their work. Although she was more than certain that Shino was better at intimidating others than she.

"**Alright! I'll show you!"**

"**That's a good boy," **Mitsuko smirked while trapping his wrists in her tiny grasp.

After forcing the man to return everything, the finally handed him over to a chunin making his rounds. Both where tired beyond words therefore relief washed over them when the soft glow of a hotel window greeted them at two in the morning. The young woman didn't even register climbing the stairs with her escort following. But her mind was working on its own, telling her hand to reach for the key attached to the side of her hip.

"**Would you like to come in?" **she asked, half way wanting him to accept, half way not.

"**No. I need to get home and you need your sleep."**

"**Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow then?"**

Shino nodded and turned to head back down to the lobby. She shuffled into her room, automatically falling onto the couch, _'That was amazing.' _Mitsuko could hardly wait for the next day, so instead of sleeping on her bed, she stayed put… even if she thought it was uncomfortable. Mitsuko woke at around six thirty, and as soon as she did, the teen bounded toward her window. Part of her was surprised to see Shino walking towards her direction, but a bigger part wasn't. Feet rushed down the staircase and into the lobby, just as the man stepped inside. And he never took another step since she pulled him backwards by the material of his fabric.

"**You seem excited,"** he laughed, for maybe the first time ever.

"**Shino, I think that is the first time I have ever heard you laugh."**

As they walked by a group of people on the street, they looked at Shino strangely. Of course the man without a face would be targeted by the majority of the village. But that was something Mitsuko didn't know about.

"**What was that about?"** she asked him while still looking over at the group, sending a glare their way.

"**Many people find me… spine-chilling,"** Shino explained burying his hands deeper into his pockets.

"**I don't see why."**

Shino changed direction and walked to a small plant. He leaned down ignoring the questioning gaze given by the young woman he was with. A closer looked revealed that he was making eye contact with a praying mantis. The assassin kneeled down and stared at it as well, waiting to see exactly what was so fascinating about this bug. Sure she liked them too, but did he really like to exchange thoughts with it or something?

"**Is this what you do all day?" **she broke, finally asking a question that could possibly explain everything.

"**Yes,"** was all he replied, never leaving the attention of the green insect.

'_Now I know why people think you're spine-chilling…'_

"**Come on,"** Mitsuko sighed, taking Shino's hand and running towards Tsunade's office.

"**Do you have any D-rank missions?"** this was probably a question the Hokage didn't want to hear from her.

The teen probably knew that, all the more reason to pull Shino a little closer to her just incase the hot headed granny blew her top again.

"**Mitsuko…"** Tsunade snarled.

"**It's just to pass time. It's not like I asked for an S-rank mission,"** Mitsuko grumbled, taking a seat in a chair across from her.

All Shino noticed was a staring contest between the two. Finally Tsunade snapped, angrily shuffling through a stack of papers. A triumphant smirk was placed on the yond woman's lips while she watched steam come out of the elders' ears.

"**Can you babysit?"** she asked looking at Shino.

"**Who are we babysitting?"** at the moment she was fearing it would be Konohamaru.

"**A five month old girl named Nami she lives one mile outside the village."**

'_Thank God.'_

"**Sounds perfect,"** Mitsuko said, ignoring Shino's sounds of protest as he was pulled out of the office behind her.

He slammed the door, leaving them standing alone in the hallway.

"**Why did you do that?"** he asked.

"**Shino you need to do something besides watching insects. That's why people are afraid of you. And it's just a five month old baby. It's not that hard,"** the young woman explained, trying to play it off as no big deal, even if she had no freaking idea how to watch a baby.

"**How do you know?"**

"**I don't. I've never watched a baby before,"** she smiled, walking off to get ready for the mission.

"**Then why the hell did you accept the mission!" **

"**Calm down. It could be fun."**

**A few hours later…**

"**Thank you for coming,"** a woman greeting, opening the small wooden door.

Before they could even look around, she shoved the baby in Mitsuko's hands and fled to the door.

"**I'll be back soon,"** and then she left.

"**She was in a hurry,"** the assassin mused, placing the baby on the floor to play with her toys.

The house they where staying in was small, but at least it was clean.

"**This isn't so bad. Is it?"** part of her was hoping that Shino wouldn't reply.

The baby crawled over to him and grabbed his leg, smiling the entire time. Mitsuko lifted her into his arms, watching her fall asleep smiling.

"**She seems to like you."**

Shino kept quiet. She figured he was still upset about her forcing him to do this. The woman moved toward the crib placed in the living room and grabbed a blanket. Once the baby was bundled she returned her to the crib. Once she sat the girl down, she cried, causing Mitsuko to quickly grab her to see what was wrong. Once the assassin cradled her to her chest, Nami ceased her cries.

"**Oh… I see,"** she mumbled, returning to the seat beside of Shino.

She rocked back and forth for about five minutes, until Nami was completely still, and returned her to the crib.

"**What the hell was that?"** Shino asked.

"**She can't go to sleep without someone holding her,"** she shrugged, going into the next room.

There was a small table with three chairs, a stove, and a refrigerator. The teen took up on of the chairs and gazed out the window. Soon Shino had disappeared, leaving her alone thinking that he simply went to check the house. But when she fell asleep for about an hour and woke to find no one around, Mitsuko went to look for him. The first thing to do was check the baby, only to find that her crib was empty. She searched the entire house before going outside, she wasn't panicking, and she would find her. There was no way a baby had gotten out of the house alone. But she tried desperately to not think the worst. Then she saw both him and the baby in the garden; him leaning back on his hands and Nami resting on his lap. She would bend down, grab a wad of grass and toss it in the air. Her partner looked up and gave a smile behind his jacket. The next thing he knew, there was a fist pounding into the back of his skull.

"**Don't ever do that again!"**

He rubbed his head, looking back at Mitsuko as Nami let out a yawn. The assassin's face softened while she went to grab the baby.

"**Looks like she's sleepy again."**

The young woman bounced her up and down, trying to lull her asleep again. Then she felt the piercing eyes of Shino on her figure. Since it was awkward Mitsuko had to question his actions with innocence making him grin even more.

"**What?"**

"**You look so natural. I thought you said that you had never watched a baby before."**

"**I haven't. It must be an instinct."**

When she glanced down at the baby, she was partially asleep. Shino stood and walked back to the house without a word or even a sound. The young woman sighed and whispered to the sleeping baby,

"**Men are so difficult. I hope you don't have to go through this."**

When she came into the house, she saw Shino at the table. Nami was put in the crib again and Mitsuko took a seat across from him. They stayed that way for an hour before the woman came back from her errands. The walk back to the village was quiet for a long while. She thought that Shino was upset with her again since he hadn't said anything to her for hours.

"**What's wrong now Shino?"** she sighed, fearing for the worst of whatever was to come.

This was happening too much lately, and now Mitsuko was getting sick of it. Once the rain started a moment later, both ran to the trees so some cover would be granted.

"**What happens at the end of spring?"** Shino asked noticing that her gaze was attracted to the forest floor.

"**I guess we go back to our normal lives."**

Everything was calm for a while as the two walked along the tree line. Sure they could have run the few miles home but neither one wanted to make the moment end just yet. They came to a clearing, and they were just at the edge when Shino shoved the young woman against the tree.

"**Why?"** he asked.

Mitsuko was silent, not wanting to tell him now… or ever.

"**Why!"** he repeated harshly.

There was a long silence leaving only the sound of the rain to fill the area. With his swift movement, Shino's glasses and jacket had fallen, revealing his face.

"**Shino, I'm becoming too attached. And I promised myself that that would never happen to me,"** Mitsuko tried to explain as she reached for his hand.

"**Why can't you?"**

"**Once you become attached to someone or something you lose it sooner or later. I don't want to lose you, Shino."**

"**You won't lose me Mitsuko,"** Shino stated, leaning closer towards her.

As much as she hated it, she turned away. There was always something, and this time that something was causing a tear to form.

"**I'm sorry… I can't,"** the assassin whispered, trying to avoid eye contact.

She chose to walk ahead of Shino until the gate came into view. Mitsuko was almost happy to see Tsunade standing with an umbrella in her hands. All the while, the teen had been crying silent tears. Thankfully she was able to hide them fairly well as she sauntered closer to the Hokage. But that wasn't good enough.

"**How did it go?"** she asked, taking a spilt second to take in Mitsuko's saddened appearance.

Shino continued on, but the woman stopped to talk, stealing a glance in his direction before he looked over his shoulder. When he saw her snap her head away, he felt upset… angry. He was walking slowly, hoping that something would make her change her mind.

"**That bad?"**

"**No. It went fine. He's just a little upset,"** the young woman said, choking back tears in the most reserved way possible.

"**What happened?"**

"**Can we talk about this later? I'm not in the mood,"** Mitsuko sighed, trying to leave quickly.

Shino was still in ear shot, listening to as much of the conversation as possible. When Tsunade turned to him, the next words startled the young woman so much she thought she would scream.

"**Shino! I have another mission for you!"**

The man turned and walked closer, but much to the woman's surprise, he didn't seem very interested.

"**It's A-rank. You leave tomorrow,"** Tsunade grinned, almost diabolically.

'**What!'**

Shino simply nodded, and turned so that he could continue on his way.

"**A-rank! What the hell are you thinking!"** the young assassin screamed, not caring if Shino could still hear or not.

"**Why are you so upset?"**

"**People get killed on A-rank missions, Tsunade."**

The Hokage smiled and walked by her, leaving her stunned for a second. As soon as she collected her thoughts, Mitsuko rushed in front of her wanting nothing more than to kick her ass. The only thing stopping her was her kind of wanting to see tomorrow.

"**What is the mission?" **she hissed between clenched teeth.

"**Shino will be escorting the Tsuchikage to Kusagakure."**

"**Shino is a Chuunin not a Jonin,"** Mitsuko hissed, looking at Shino as he strolled down an alley way.

"**He is one of our most experienced Chuunin I doubt he'll be in any real danger."**

"**He is escorting the Tsuchikage, I don't know if you know this but some people don't really like him. Shino **_**will be**_** in **_**real**_** danger!"**

That's when she stormed off, thinking that Shino could very well be murdered. Anything can happen on a-rank missions and Tsunade is sending him when she could assign someone else. Mitsuko wasn't a registered ninja, but she had been on plenty of a-rank missions while she knew that Shino had been on only one. The teen sprinted in the direction of Shino's home, not bothering to knock. By the time she arrived, the man was already setting his bag down and walking into the next room. He had noticed her come in-not that he couldn't since she slammed the door open-but continued on his way.

"**Are you going?"** the woman asked sternly.

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**The mission…"**

"**Yes,"** he answered softly, trying his hardest not to growl.

"**I don't think you should,"** she was trying to make her opinion known, hoping that he would listen.

"**Why do you care?"**

"**People die on those missions, Shino."**

"**If I die you should be fine. You're not that attached to me yet, are you?"** he asked, quirking a brow and glad to see that his answers irked her.

She sighed asking herself if she was. And one word was ringing through her conscience _'Yes.' _When she finally got a look at his face, Shino's jacket was fully zipped again, hood up.

"**While you think about that I'll be getting ready for tomorrow,"** Shino said walking out of the room.

She was alone now, almost weeping in the living room of a guy she had met not long ago by force. Everything was falling apart again, leaving her with only one option-to run. And run she did, all the way back to the hotel.

********Shino********

The young man sighed as he sat at the kitchen table.

"**Damn it…" **he mumbled, trying to sort everything that just happened in his head.

His father entered the room, sitting across from him. Even though neither spoke, he knew that something was wrong. The teen actually didn't want to speak about anything dealing with Mitsuko until he had at least apologized to her. But apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"**Why did you do that?"** he asked.

"**Do what?"** Shino asked, gazing out the window.

"**Make her cry?"**

He glanced back down at the wooden surface, feeling a pang of hurt again.

"**I didn't mean to. She needs to figure out some things."**

"**So do you," **he said, standing to leave.

The confused look on his face was enough, but he still asked all the same.

"**What?"**

"**That's something you have to figure out by yourself,"** Shino's father said, leaving to room to leave the teen to his thoughts.

All Shino could do was lean back in the uncomfortable chair. _'What the hell?'_

********Mitsuko********

The door slammed, and Mitsuko fell to her knees. _'How do I feel about him?' _Moments later she stood back up, making her way towards her room. She only stopped to glance out the window and ask herself another question,

"**Why does he care so much?"**

"_**He loves you…"**_ a strange voice said.

Not a second passed until a kunai was pulled and she finished her way to her room. Giving the room a quick look, she relaxed slightly to realize that no one was there.

"**Who are you?"** the teen asked glaring at nothing in particular.

"_**My, my… You ask a lot of questions."**_

There was a small giggle that emanated from the closet, which was where the kunai sounded with a thud. It made no contact with skin or hair or bone, just tacky blue and green wallpaper.

"_**You keep asking yourself the wrong questions."**_

"**Where are you damn it!"**

"_**Do you love him?"**_ the strange voice asked, enjoying the fact that Mitsuko was starting to become more than a little annoyed.

The question caused her to pause in mid turn. There where so many questions that she needed to answer, but she knew that this was the most important one.

"_**Well?"**_ the voice asked, becoming impatient with Mitsuko's silence.

"**Yes,"** she finally answered, peering into the night through her balcony window.

"_**Then you know what to do,"**_ the voice said.

And then the voice disappeared. Yeah she knew what to do but it was already dark out. Shino was probably asleep by now. So there was nothing to do until morning…


	10. Leaving

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto.**

This could be my last chapter. R&R (Read & Review. Not to be confused with Rest and Relaxation) for the "Geniuses" out there.

**Shino X OC (Mitsuko)**

**Kiba X OC (Keiko & Midori for Akamaru :D)**

**Lee X OC (Haruna)**

**Chouji X OC (Hitomi)**

**Kankuro X OC (Kimiko)**

**Gaara X OC (Haruka)**

Hope you like it!

**Leaving**

**Chapter Ten**

Of course the young woman couldn't sleep that night. And how could she? Mitsuko was actually out the door as soon as the clock chimed at five in the morning. This time she actually bothered to knock on the door, tapping her boot on the ground and waiting for him to answer. Shino's father opened the door, receiving a confused look from the teen who had disturbed his sleep at five in the morning.

"**Uh… Is Shino here?"** Mitsuko asked, trying not to seem very surprised but failing.

"**He left an hour ago," **he said in his monotone voice.

'_Damn!' _she turned on her heels and rushed towards the gates. _'What if he left already?' _The cold air didn't even faze her as she continued on, accidently running into Kimiko and Kankuro as she did/

"**Shit!"** Kimiko yelled as she fell to the ground.

Her partner was yelling something at Mitsuko but she was too upset to listen. There was only a two minute run to the gates, but it felt like years to her. She even jumped three fences to try and get there sooner. Her heart sank when she saw no one except Izumo and Kotetsu standing at their posts.

"**Did they leave yet?"** Mitsuko asked breathless, fearing for the worst.

"**Shino's team left an hour ago, Mitsuko,"** Kotetsu said shuffling through papers-and that was the worst.

'_He didn't even say goodbye,' _ she thought storming off. Deep down she knew this would happen. And that gave her more inner fire to slam the door to Tsunade's office.

"**We're leaving. Tonight,"** she growled, not wanting to stay there for another moment.

"**Why?"** she asked shooting up from her desk, causing her chair to scrape against the floor.

"**Too many complications. It's better this way."**

Mitsuko left with a shrug, ignoring Tsunade's tries to reason with her. In the middle of the hallway, she pulled out the small silver whistle, which in her mind probably started this entire thing. She caught herself staring at it before shaking any memories of the past few days out of her mind. When the high pitch noise rang in her ears the team was already awaiting her orders before her.

"**We're leaving,"** Mitsuko said to the other assassins as she replaced the whistle in her pocket.

"**What?"** Keiko screamed in protest.

"**Tonight,"** the leader finished, continuing her way to the stairs.

"**Why?"** Kimiko asked remembering earlier that day when she was pushed to the ground by Mitsuko.

"**Staying in Konoha has put us behind schedule."**

Kimiko rushed towards her about to throw a punch. But not before the angry teen snatched her arm and brought it behind her back.

"**Kimiko, when you joined me you're occupation became your only priority! I mentioned this six years ago… to all of you,"** she reminded them, releasing her teammate and continuing on her way.

"**You have the rest of the day to pack."**

She assumed that they all followed her orders as she waltzed outside. When she did, bright orange sitting atop the Hokage Monument caught her eye. Mitsuko finally made her way to the Third's head, glancing over the peaceful village. On the Fourth's head was Naruto. Deciding that she should say something to him before she left, the teen jumped over to sit next to him. After sitting in uncomfortable silence, Naruto stood, looked Mitsuko in the eye, and smacked her. She was stunned nonetheless, holding her cheek and smiling a smug like smile.

"**I don't really know why I deserved that."**

"**You're an idiot,"** he stated, peering down at her with daggers for eyes.

That was actually crossing a line. Mitsuko shot up, returning his evil gaze right back at him.

"**You have no right to call me that."**

He turned to look at the quiet village below, unknowing to the conversation being shared between the two.

"**You have no idea what you're friends have found here."**

"**Yes I do,"** Mitsuko grumbled, not wanting to relive the idea of killing the love life of her teammates.

He stared in amazement, while a serious face met his. Her voice sounded monotone, careless, bored to anyone who didn't know her. But since Naruto had a way of reading others, he saw the pain in her eyes.

"**I can love too, Naruto."**

"**Then why are you leaving?"** he asked, returning to his seat of the smooth head of the Fourth.

"**Love. I promised myself that I would never fall in love after my parents died."**

She looked up towards the clouds and then to the orange clad teen. Part of her was actually a little frightened that he would smack her again.

"**What happened to your parents?"**

"**Both were ANBU members. They fell in love with each other on a mission. They settled down after I was born. But there were many people who wanted them dead. So one night they were killed in cold blood… and I was left with no one at four years old."**

Silence followed her story until Naruto's voice sounded.

"**So you don't want to be left alone again if he dies, right?"**

"**Right."**

The boy smiled and stood with his hand extended.

"**There is something you should see."**

There was nothing she could do except take his hand. _'This should be fun.' _But minutes later she was looking at the same forest where she and Shino officially met. She pulled her hand from his screaming,

"**Damn it Naruto! Are you trying to make me have a break down!"**

All of the sudden he crouched down, surrounded by smoke. Mitsuko thought that he was completing his Oiroke no Jutsu. So of course she raised a fist.

"**You perverted idiot!"** she screamed as her fist collided with his jaw.

The smoke cleared, showing Mitsuko's clenched fist. There where a few trees that where snapped in half. Who she thought was Naruto, was replaced with Shino, causing her to stumbled back a step and reevaluate what happened.

"**What the hell?"**

Mitsuko rushed to Shino to see if he was still breathing. She sighed when he shifted, but almost felt like killing him when she realized he was alive.

"**I disguised myself as Naruto so that I could see what was wrong,"** he said trying to stand, only to be set back down by a less angry female assassin.

"**You should have picked someone else. I thought that you were doing something perverted,"** she chuckled.

"**What are you still doing here? I thought you left on your mission hours ago."**

"**I came back,"** Shino stated, still trying to stand, even with Mitsuko basically shoving him.

"**Why?"**

"**I didn't want to leave you."**

She gave Shino a hug, and knew that he understood how she felt. Shino continued to try and stand, but Mitsuko won, beaming down at him.

"**Don't stand until we get help. Okay?"**

She watched as a small butterfly landed on his nose as she took a seat next to him. Everything was peaceful until she heard noised in the bushes. Her assassin instincts kicked in, and a kunai flew towards the sound. But moments later, Kimiko, Haruna, Haruka, Keiko, Midori, and Hitomi walked out, screaming "surprise", their escorts soon followed

"**Does this mean we're staying?"** Haruka asked as she walked closer to Gaara.

"**Yes. It does,"** Mitsuko stated matter-of-factly.

She glanced around and took in her teammates smiling faces as they chatted with the other men. Now that she looked back on it, they all **really** where her friends. They where there for her and she was there for them, but whenever someone even mentioned their relationship, it was always 'teammates' or 'partners'. Had her team realized it and kept their mouths shut? Or did they care anyway because they knew what they all where? And to think, a week ago, she would have never been here if Tsunade didn't trick her into it.

"**You know what this means, don't you Kimiko?"** the leader asked, struggling to stand from sitting so long.

When she looked up, Mitsuko noticed that Kimiko was confused. But the question was so random that the young woman had to asked what the hell she was talking about.

"**You and Haruka have to move to Sunagakure with Kankuro and Gaara."**

"**We'll visit once a month!" **Haruna screamed, overenthusiastic as usual.

"**Great…" **Haruka groaned rolling her eyes a little with a slight grin.

Just then Tsunade entered the clearing, taking in the scene. Her work was done here and she knew for certain that nothing like that would happen again in a long, long time. The old woman made her way towards Mitsuko, who was stealing glances at Shino, but distracting herself with the chatting teens around her.

"**I guess I should thank you,"** she sighed, watching Midori and Akamaru play.

"**For what?"**

"_**My, my… You ask a lot of questions," **_the young woman mimicked the earlier voice perfectly, with a quirked brow.

The Hokage smiled, leaving the forest to the young teens as Gaara and Mitsuko helped Shino off of the ground. He was bruised to say the least, but other than that nothing was wrong… well that's what they thought until he flinched.

"**I'm really sorry Shino,"** Mitsuko apologized, helping him limp towards the hospital.

"**It's alright. I know what to expect now."**

Both teens helping him laughed and continued their way to get Shino's bruised and sore body attention.

**One Month Later**

"**We're here!"** the leader screamed, walking into the Kazekage's office.

Gaara was sitting at the dark brown desk filled with papers with Haruka beside him. The joining room door opened revealing Kimiko and her partner walking out. Though they only came out to here what the hell the loud screaming was for, both where surprised to find two old friends standing hand in hand.

"**I hope you don't mind, we brought our boyfriends with us."**

"**It's nice to see you again Mitsuko,"** Haruka greeted, making her way towards her.

They hugged and chatted for a moment, talking of the missions that they where sent on, what had happened on their way there, and anything else that sounded interesting. Soon they where going down the stairs to reunite with the others-and it was no surprise that Haruna was the first to talk with the teens who had moved to the Sand Village. Hitomi and Chouji where conversing with Gaara's sister who had just came in through the door, and the two dog lovers where searching everywhere for Akamaru and Midori. Shino was going to ask what they where doing when Kimiko and Kankuro ran down the stairs yelling,

"**We found them!"**

Not surprisingly Kiba and Keiko where the first to dash up the staircase. The Kazekage was standing before them with crossed arms. Mitsuko peeked over the man's shoulder and saw that they where sleeping.

"**They must be really tired," **Gaara stated looking at Kiba.

"**No. They were fine a second ago."**

"**What could have made them so tired in such a short period of time?"** Keiko asked, dumbfounded for a moment, but as soon as they realized they all exchanged glances.

"Oh… My… God…" Shino said simultaneously with Mitsuko.

Everyone whipped around and began walking down to the lobby, trying to rid the image of what two dogs did when they where alone.

"**Shino,"** Mitsuko addressed him

"**Yes?"**

"**We are **_**never**_** getting a dog," **she giggled, then smiled when he grabbed her hand and walked into the streets.

'_And to think, I almost missed out on this.'_

**THE END**


End file.
